Overwatch: Being a hero again
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: After the battle with Sven, Brian finally could continue with his life until a mysterious one brings chaos in order to look for Overwatch and Talon to finish them off. It's time for the boy from the museum of 15 years-old to return as the hero. Sequel to You are a hero. -English version- /Update of April 2019/. New Cover Image created on May 06, 2020 made by me.
1. A new threat

Overwatch: Being a Hero again

 **Chapter 1**

One month after the attack of the Titan caused by the former friend and partner of Torbjörn, Sven. The titan had caused a small but enormous amount of destruction in California however the Titan had been destroyed by a young man who found a place in the world, a boy who did not believe in anything until his visit to the Overwatch museum that changed everything for He: Brian, or by his nickname by some "the boy from the museum".

California

The city was being as it was before the attack of the Titan, people walked calmly, but also talking about the mysterious hero who saved the day. Among them a boy with a blue sweatshirt who had his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt walked watching the city recover, the builders worked hard to make everything as it was before.

Brian: "Well, I think the city is recovering soon" -the young man said looking towards a building he was repairing.

With the hood on, Brian walked as if nothing bad happened to him. From there he observe a few people who watched the televisions of the stores that gave the news, and in that news they spoke of the same thing, their heroism to save California.

Reporter: " **It's been a month since the Titan attack on California, but thanks to a miracle the city was saved by a mysterious hero. All the people have been commenting about this hero who came out of the shadows to face the Titan that ...** "

Brian could remember about what the reporter said, after defeating Sven's plans and returning home, his parents watched the news and surprisingly they were watching the fight he had with the titan. At school all the boys and girls talked about him non-stop and that made him feel a little bit good as he promised himself that he would be a hero when a greater danger came. Already in the present Brian observed a couple who were talking about his heroic act.

Man: "Finally we have a hero in this country" -he told his girlfriend.

Woman: "Yes, but I hope the ONU does not stop him or put him under arrest".

From there the couple left the place leaving Brian with his mind thinking about what they said, if not bad reminded him that the ONU was the same one that closed Overwatch forever after the omnic crisis and they said that if any agent made a mistake, they would go to prison definitively.

Brian: "I have to be careful with them, I would think that I am theirs, although I would probably not mess with them".

Spending the minutes Brian was ready to go home to play with his friends online until he received a call, the call belonged to his mother and quickly answered.

Brian: "Hi mom" -he said quietly.

Mother of Brian: " ** _Hello son. Listen to your father, me and Timmy, we will go shopping so you stay alone in the house, but we will bring you a pizza. Kisses_** "

Hence the call was cut leaving Brian with his eyes blank, it was customary that his parents went with his younger brother somewhere if he, although that did not bother him as he could be without any distraction or anything that bothers him.

Brian: "Great, since my family is away from home I can have fun in my house without any noise ..."

Suddenly I heard in the sky some engines that came from an airplane, when you look at the sky, you noticed that the plane had a metallic stink. However, as you look closer, the plane belonged to the terrorist organization best known to all: Talon.

Brian: "Talon?!" Those idiots for sure will steal things for their plans, I think I'll take care of them" -he said preparing for a fight.

However, a short distance away from the plane, a dark blast was flying rapidly towards the plane to such a point ...

¡ **BROOM**!

The plane had been completely destroyed while the blast flew wildly through the skies, all the people including Brian were shocked at what they saw.

Man (2): "But what was that ?!" - He scream crazily.

From there the flurry flew from one place to another as if he were making a few words that tried to say something, when the burst ended, it disappeared leaving a message.

 **OVERWATCH AND TALON WILL DIE**

Those words left Brian in shock because someone not only wants to end Talon which did not care if he killed they, but also with Overwatch, it was something he had to find out as before.

Brian: "Apparently someone wants to attack and kill Overwatch and Talon, I think I'll be back in command of the hero" -he said to himself.

When saying that Brian ran from the place leaving to the people who observed the sky with the words that were disappeared by the burst who disappeared again by skies.

?: "Well the plan to attract the attention of that boy turned out, now my next goal" -someone said when leaving the city.

End of chapter 1

 **Hello everyone, here is the sequel to Overwatch: You are a hero in your English version. I hope you like it.** **As in the Spanish version, I will be publishing each chapter when I update it in Spanish.**


	2. The world needs the hero once more

**Chapter 2**

At home, Brian went directly to his room while closing his door, now that someone very dangerous had arisen he had to be prepared to stop him.

Brian: "Let's see, where do I leave it?" -He said to himself as he searched for something important.

Checking under his bed, through the drawers and even in his own bathroom at the end was where his closet where there was the thing he was looking for.

Brian: "Finally" -he said as he sighed.

In the closet, he take out a small suitcase, the same suitcase that I carry in his adventure as a hero and that I keep in it something that made it that way: The MK-215 suit. The suit that was a gift from Professor Charles to defeat Sven kept him safe from the time he got home, sometimes his mother cleaned his room and checked every place where he cleaned, but Brian could not allow his mother, father much less his brother Timmy knew about his suit since it would bring him both questions and problems.

Once removed the backpack opened it while removing the suit that was perfectly folded and reprogrammed so that he could communicate with him.

MK-215: "..." -made some sounds of reproduction while strange sounds sounded - "Oh, hello Brian. It's good to see you again after a month of inactivity".

Brian: "Yes ... sorry for that MK" -he apologized with his suit- "You know I only use you in case of bigger emergencies".

MK-215: "And the reason you got me was because of a bigger problem, right?"

Brian: "Right"

MK-215: "Uhm ... investigating events from a month ago and now" -said while making rapid sounds.

One minute passed when MK was able to finish its process.

MK-215: "Apparently a stranger is causing destruction in order to find the organizations known as Overwatch and Talon to finally kill both" -said while still analyzing.

Brian: "That's true, but the big question is who or what is it and why do you want to kill them?"

Hence, his television went to the news to give information about the suspect.

Reporter: " **And now we will report on "the darkness". Our reports tell us that he was seen in the skies of Mexico and apparently took turns very crazy, recently someone caught a video that shows that he is still there** ".

The video came out and saw that as I called the reporter "The Darkness" took turns like crazy in the sky while disappearing every time.

MK-215: "Well, I think our person is there" -said when Brian took it.

Brian: "Yes, I think we'll go there."

When saying that Brian kept his suit in his suitcase and then opened again his closet to take out his skateboard that was a gift from his friend of Numbani, Efi Oradele. When he took it out, he climbed up where he opened his window, and when he left, he shot out of his house, not without first leaving a note to his parents telling him that he went to a friend's house to spend the night.

Mexico

Already in that place Brian looked at the houses looking for the moment to the darkness, but the only thing that found was the tranquility that there was in the place.

Brian: "I think everything is quiet, without a trace ..."

¡ **FLASH**!

From there, a dark blast went directly towards him causing Brian along with the skateboard to turn incessantly until it stopped. When he stopped, he observed "The darkness" he was looking for.

Brian: "Until you finally show up" -he told the mysterious man.

"The darkness" only stared at him until a part of him was revealed: his right eye. Brian guessed that it was a human with acquired abilities.

Brian: "Uhm, I knew it was a Hum ...

However, on the left side of his face a red glow came out of him causing Brian to become confused in what he was.

Brian (Mind): "But, what is he?" He thought blinking his eyes.

Suddenly "The darkness" began to speak.

The darkness: "At the moment it's not time for my presentation ,boy" -said preparing his arm to make a sound turned into a gun- "See you later, _Hero_ ".

From there, shot a flash of light who was hit by the body of Brian who fell from his skateboard, doing it The darkness left the place disappearing instantly. Already falling Brian covered himself to not receive any impact on his body and fell on the terrace of a house causing his backpack and skateboard to fall out of where he was.

Brian: "Oh shit ... I think I broke a rib ..." he said agonizingly.

While his look was blurry, I noticed that a door opened and somebody came out of it. He could not recognize the person because he was about to faint, but he could hear a word before doing it.

?: "Brian?"

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3**

Everything was blurred, nothing could be seen. The only thing that his eyes that were in recovery was a glow of light that made his eyes tremble. When he recovered his sight, I noticed that he was in a bed when he felt a large mattress that looked like a cloud. Turning his eyes, he look at the room where he was, it was what could be a girl because of things that were stuffed animals, posters of young singer boys. By accommodating site he that his ribs crunched at the moment of chance his body.

Brian: "Oh... what pain, it's like I'm in a grave" -said the young hero as he crunched his back- "What happened, where am I?"

At that moment, the door to the room where he was standing opened as he listened to the steps that were the owner of this place.

?: "Finally you could wake up, my hero".

Brian (Mind): "One moment, my hero? The only one who told me that was ... "

From there, he turn to the person belonging to the room, Alejandra. Apparently dressed in a yellow shirt who had a blue star in the middle and green wool pants and slippers and in terms of physical appearance, had not changed at all since the last time he saw her.

Brian: "Alejandra?" He said when he saw her.

Alejandra: "Yes, I'm glad to see you again" -she said with a warm smile.

Brian was really happy to see her again, after the problems he had with "the darkness" he needed something that took away that stress and that was where Alejandra came in. For him, Alejandra was the first to believe in him and become a hero since they met and sometimes texted when he was in California, but now that he was here the trip was no longer stressful than he thought.

Brian: "I'm also happy to see you again" -he said, standing up from the bed.

Alejandra: "Sure. One question, what were you doing lying on the roof of my house?" -She ask the young American.

Brian: "I was investigating about _the darkness_ they talk about so much" -he said putting his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt.

Alejandra: "Oh that, I also heard about him" -she said turning her pigtails.

Suddenly the young people heard a mature woman's voice from the door and that voice was from Alejandra's mother who also knew that Brian was here because Alejandra called her to help him down when the young American was unconscious.

Mother of Alejandra: "Ale, your American friend is already awake"

Brian looked at Alejandra for a few seconds while she gave him a shy smile.

Alejandra: "Hehe, well, my mom knows you're here and she instantly told me that you could stay to sleep" -she said as she went to her closet.

Brian: "Oh, it's good of you" -he said touching his neck.

Brian from there took off his sweatshirt and then the T-shirt and when I took it off I look at Alejandra who had a slightly flushed face when she noticed that her eyes were focused on the pectorals that were awarded in Sven's S.P.H. From there, Alejandra regained consciousness and gave him a blanket and a pillow.

Alejandra: "Now let's see where you'll sleep" -she said while thinking of an idea- "I know!"

Within minutes Brian was lying on the sofa in the living room as he settled.

Alejandra: "Goodnight Brian" -she said as she left.

Brian saw her go and then look at the window that could be seen a half moon accompanied by the stars, now he knew that the darkness was in El Dorado had to be attentive.

Brian (Mind): "I swear I'll find you, **_darkness_** "

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Preparing for another adventure

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Brian had got up from the sofa where he slept and for his personal taste it was very uncomfortable considering that the sofa was a little old, although he did not criticize it considering the humility of Alejandra's mother and let him pass, while arranging the blanket and the pillow to give it to Alejandra was surprised by her mother who was holding a teapot.

Alejandra's mother: "Buenos días Brian!" -She said looking at the surprising American boy.

Brian: "Oh fuck..." -he suddenly fell silent so as not to say the word he was going to let go.

Alejandra's mother: "How?" She said confused.

Brian: "I mean ... good morning, lady" -he said smiling.

Alejandra's mother: "Well, it's good to see you again, how did you get over the roof?"

Brian was a bit nervous at the question of the woman baker, could not simply tell him that he went to investigate in search of a guy who wanted to destroy the organizations he knew. His eyes looked from side to side as he thought of an excuse to tell him.

Brian: "Well I ..." he said with trembling lips.

To his joy, Alejandra had come with a basket of breads and a pot of coffee and when she saw him she decided to intrude into the conversation.

Alejandra: "Mama, I brought everything you told me" -she said saving the discomfort of her American friend.

Alejandra's mother: "Oh well Ale, let's go to the table everyone" -she said going there.

Brian sighed at his salvation and observed Alejandra who winked and went to the table and he did the same. After some mother and daughter conversations, Brian had finished his cup of milk with coffee accompanied by a bread called "Chilindrina" and the baker mother decided to talk to him.

Alejandra's mother: "Good thing you have breakfast with us, Brian, I sincerely thank you for taking good care of my daughter".

Alejandra: "Mama, I'll take care of myself, I'm old enough for it" -she breathed.

Brian: "But to get into trouble, as not" -he said that to himself laughing a little.

To her dismay, Alejandra could hear what he said and put him in the leg making him moan a little pain, but still laughing.

Alejandra: "Hehe ... apparently my mother likes me" -he laughed at him.

Brian was all he did was still moan in pain as he watched the baker mother put butter in her bread.

Mother of Alejandra: "Well, tell me, how was your work with Mr. Sven?" -She said, smiling at him.

Suddenly many memories came into his mind when he remembered Sven and all his atrocities, happily for him was that he was in jail in Sweden so that he could not cause his discomfort.

Brian: "Let's say it was ... interesting, so to speak."

Alejandra: "Yes, we went to Numbani, Oasis and finally to California" -she said to her mother.

Mother of Alejandra: "I'm glad you could travel everywhere, Ale" -she said getting up from the table to go to the kitchen.

Brian and Alejandra were going to get up not without first hearing what the baker mother was going to say while Brian was having some coffee that he still had in his cup.

Mother of Alejandra: "Well, I thought that you two did "more" than a friendship when traveling in all places" she said as she left the room.

The mother-baker's comment caused Brian to spit some of his coffee as he touched, and as he got better, he watched Alejandra with an annoyed look while his right eye was shaking.

Brian: "What did you say to your mom?" -He said through clenched teeth.

Alejandra smiled faintly as she blushed and tried not to laugh at Brian's eyes.

10:21 a.m.

When breakfast was over, Brian and Alejandra walked around the El Dorado as they talked about the events that happened to each one after their adventure to stop Sven.

Alejandra: "And that's how it came to be" -she said, telling him about an event that happened to her.

Brian: "Good story Ale, well, now that I'm here I'll look for this mysterious guy who calls himself ..."

Suddenly, he fell silent when I observed in the sky the same blast that attacked him last night and stiffened as he watched it.

Brian: "There he is" -he said angrily.

Alejandra: "Where?" -She said looking around.

Brian pointed at it in the sky and she clearly could see the gust that was leaving the place where it landed to finally disappear.

Alejandra: "That's it?"

Brian: "Yes, and seeing his landing I would say that was where ..."

Suddenly, he realized in the direction where he called "the darkness" and feared the worst so he ran as fast as he could leaving behind a confused Alejandra.

Brian (Mind): "Please, it's not what I'm thinking about"

Panadería Las Nieblas

Outside, Brian observed the door that nothing had happened, but he did not trust and decided to enter to check if what he thought was true.

Brian: "Please do not be here, do not be here" - He pray to himself.

When he opened the door he found the worst: the baker mother was stuck in a capsule that covered a field of greenish force that made her body not move and wore a face that indicated that she had been frightened by the presence of "the darkness, "when he saw her that way, he saw Alejandra approaching, who took the fear into her life upon entering.

Alejandra: "Mamá!" -She cry as the tears came out.

The daughter of the baker ran to the capsule watching her mother who did not move at all, Alejandra sobbed just to see her while Brian cursed silently.

Brian: "Son of a bitch ... I will not forgive you" -he said as his fists trembled.

Under the capsule was a grid that suddenly heard strange sounds until finally he could hear the voice of "darkness".

The darkness: " **Hi boy, this gift is a warning if you meddle in my way. Thank you that I did not do anything else ...** " -he said while listening to him laugh slowly -" **Just stay away from my plan and do not get in there, do you understand me?** " -He said as the voice transmission went away.

Brian finally had to face him, he was already angry for what he did to Alejandra's mother who immediately went to her room to take out his suit, however a hand that he grabbed in his arm stopped him and when he turned around, he observed a cold Alejandra who was looking on the floor, something he had never seen since he met her.

Alejandra: "I'll go with you ..." -she said with an empty voice.

Brian: "Are you sure?" -He said raising an eyebrow when he saw her.

Alejandra: "Very safe" -she said looking at him as a tear came from her left eye.

Brian: "Very well" -he said as he made his way to the room.

Upon entering, he took out his backpack and opened it to take out the suit and put it on top of his homemade clothes that he was wearing. When putting it on it was automatically activated while emitting strange sounds until reprogrammed.

Mk-215: "... starting ... well, apparently you'll have another adventure, right?" -said to its owner.

Brian: "That's right MK" -he said putting on the hood.

When I put it on, he see Alejandra who had come back from the store, making sure everything was closed in case some thief got in.

Alejandra: "Are we going?"

Brian: "Come on"

From there, he got on his skateboard and climbed Alejandra on it as they left the house in search of "the darkness" to finely defeat him.

 **End of chapter 4**


	5. Looking for darkness

**Chapter 5**

In the skies of Mexico, Brian and Alejandra looked all over the place in search of "the darkness" who had attacked at Alejandra's bakery and left her mother frozen. Alejandra still felt sad because of what happened to her mother and sometimes she sobbed, but she refused to let out tears to concentrate on the mission.

Brian: "From what MK said, _the darkness_ must be somewhere in here" -he said looking from below.

Alejandra: "Are you sure you're here?"

MK-215: "Affirmative, according to the data I am analyzing, it hides in this place" -said while analyzing the place.

Brian: "That's good, so we can stop his plan."

MK-215: "Now I'm finishing my analysis ... it says it's in this place" -said making the 2 young people look from a building- "He hides in this abandoned building".

When looking at the building was completely destroyed with broken glass and the paint was to lose, although the structure was fine so to speak from below you could see a wall that was blocking the building with some posters that assumed it was _Danger_ or _Not enter_.

Brian: "Well Ale, get ready for a _perfect landing_ " -he said looking at her.

Upon hearing him, Alejandra rolled her eyes as she hugged Brian hard from behind, and with everything Brian made his skateboard fly very fast towards the abandoned building. When he reached a window that was almost open to his luck, I noticed that Alejandra was very dizzy and her face almost had a greenish tone that indicated that she was going to return what she ate at breakfast.

Brian: "Easy, Ale, we're here."

As they approached, Brian opened the window so that they could enter without making any noise so that "the darkness" could not hear them.

Brian: "Well, we have entered. MK, can you check the place?" -He said to his super-advanced suit.

MK-215: "Analyzing places ..." -said reviewing each place.

When waiting a few seconds, both young people heard some noises ...

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

They heard some shots that came from far away where they were.

MK-215: "As seen, there are 2 individuals who, apparently, are fighting among themselves."

Brian: "Who will they be?" -He said as he readied his metal bar- "Ale, stay here. I'll go investigate "-he said as he ran leaving her alone.

* * *

In another part of the building the bullets collided with each other while the people who fired were hiding to take advantage so shoot first, they were none other than the former leader of the finished and secretly reopened Overwatch: Jack Morrison aka Soldier 76 and the other the most fearsome agent by many of Talon: Gabriel Reyes aka Reaper.

Reaper: "Die, die, die ..." -he said his typical phrase when he was on each mission.

Soldier 76: "Surrender Reyes, it's your end now" -he said as he fired him.

Reaper: "Not if it's yours first, Jack" -he said as he fired his shotguns and stopped for a while.

76 did not know what he was doing, but he also stopped shooting and looked at him right in the skull mask he wore.

Reaper: "You know, one of us will have to leave this world, although I am no longer ..." -he said while thinking about what he was going to say- "Shit ... it does not matter because death always comes to ...".

Brian: "It always reaches everyone, and everyone knows it" -he said, looking at both men.

Soldier 76: "Boy?! What are you doing here? "-He ask the young hero.

Reaper: "The boy from the museum..." he said in a deep voice.

Brian: "Well ... I was investigating someone very dangerous".

Soldier 76: "What do you say?"

Before he could say anything, Brian's body reacted, something he had not done since his fight with Sven and looked at the wall that was shaking slowly and as he moved he moved abruptly until he could understand, a gigantic blast appeared from the Nothing and made Brian lean back while watching the blast that was in a straight line causing him to leave the building. When it disappeared, a large amount of smoke appeared that caused the two agents of opposing organizations to cough abruptly.

Soldier 76: "* COF * But, who attacked?! * COF * "- He said coughing.

Within all the smoke a flash of red light illuminated the place and Brian realized who it was.

The darkness: "Mmm ... I think I saw you" -he said while moving his head slowly.

Brian: "There you were" -said as he prepared to attack.

Brian ran to him trying to hit him too many times, but as he attacked the darkness he only moved his body without being hit as if he had experience in it. Brian gave him double fist and kick while advancing however his efforts were useless since that only caused "darkness" to dodge them.

The darkness: "It's useless boy, you're just humiliating yourself"

When saying that, he prepared his gun pointing directly at the head of Soldier 76 while he was still coughing, Brian noticed and quickly pulled his bar and hit him with the cannon that made him stretch pointing to the ceiling. The blast shot up from above causing some clouds to disappear. By the end, "the darkness" look he once again at Brian.

The darkness: "You won this time, but the next one will not be the same".

From there it was fired hitting the wall while it disappeared as well as the smoke that was there, Brian took off his hood and observed that neither Soldier 76 nor Reaper were there. Suddenly I heard a few steps coming from where I was standing and Alejandra was quickly.

Alejandra: "Brian!" -He said as he approached him- "could you find him?"

Brian: "Yes, and not only to him, but Soldier 76 and Reaper were here fighting among themselves and that he take advantage of "the darkness" to finish them off".

Alejandra: "If this is the case, we must stop it whatever it may be" -she said as he went with him from the building.

However, they did not know what behind them was a dark fog that was possibly moving away from the building as well.

 **End of chapter 5**


	6. Identity

**Chapter 6**

In an abandoned building in the middle of the night where there were no people passing through the city, "the darkness" flew directly there breaking a window to enter. When he was there he went to the place where he was while he was looking for something or, rather, someone.

The darkness: "Damn that boy in blue sweatshirt, because of him I could not kill those imbeciles who were in that building" -he said while cursing.

Upon seeing a statue he quickly crashes his fist where she causing it to break like this to vent his anger.

The darkness: "But, soon that I have my greatest potential I will be able to put an end to those damn organizations" -he said adjusting his fist.

Suddenly, he hear a deep breath that when hearing all his anger was gone.

The darkness: "Well, I think I can de-stress with him" -he laughed lightly.

As he approached he saw a person who was tied up in a chair and had his face covered with a bag.

The darkness: "Apparently you are very comfortable in the seat friend" he said moving his finger in the face of the person.

When the bag was removed, the person breathed heavily while the blood from his nose and mouth came out. The person observed "the darkness" who was laughing at him and he was trembling with fear just to see him.

The darkness: "Well, _Agent Vishkar_ , you already decided to talk or you want to suffer again"

Indeed, the person he spoke to was Sanjay Korpal, agent of the Vishkar Corporation and secretly also works for Talon. The reason he was here was because since last month while talking to Talon agents "the darkness" appeared attacking the agents and taking him into his lair to tell him Talon's location, he obviously denied it and was punished multiple electro-shock so he could talk and so he continued in all that time. After that, he was beaten too badly, causing him to bleed so much in his mouth or nose and leaving a black eye with an insult that he said.

Sanjay: "I already told you I do not know where they are!" -He scream desperately while crying - "Please ..."

At that moment, "the darkness" without enduring his whining, he pressed a button that was connected with some cables that was in the chair and there he began to electrocute Sanjay's body.

Sanjay: ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! -he scream of pain.

The darkness stared at him and he enjoyed how he suffered so much but he could not, he really did and he did not have a shred of grief. After a while he got bored and turned off the electro-shock causing Sanjay to pant quickly and heavily, from there he approached him looking into his eyes while his bionic eye lit up.

The darkness: "Listen well damn parasite, if you do not want to speak for good ..." -he said while pointing his barrel at his chin- "We'll do it the hard way, ¿What do you say?"

Sanjay really did not want to tell him about Talon's location, but he also did not want to stay here and be totally tortured. What options did he have?

Sanjay: "Well, I'll talk ..."

* * *

After 20 minutes, Sanjay told him about the bases of Talon and all his agents, The darkness was so attentive that he felt a joy to hear all the information he needed.

The darkness: "Well, thank you for your collaboration, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to them and kill them" -he said leaving where he was.

Sanjay: "Eh ... -he called his attention- "can I get out of here?" He said, giving him a weak smile.

The darkness looked at him for a while and approached him to tell him ...

 **¡PAM!**

Not. Darkness punched him in the face causing the chair to fall back while Sanjay had fainted from the blow he received.

The darkness: "Sorry, I can not do that since you are an agent of Talon and I must kill you ... later" -he said while observing himself -"It is time to reveal to the world" -he said taking off the dark suit that It covered the whole body.

When taking off the dark suit almost all his body was made of parts of an Omnic, the only human parts that he had was half of the face in the right part, his chest and the right arm who had one half in front. On her waist a skirt of green skin that reached to his knees and was also torn.

The darkness: "To finish with Talon is the first, then Overwatch and if they interfere they will die with them" - he said as he left the building.

 **End of chapter 6**


	7. The attack

**Chapter 7**

California

Brian along with Alejandra flew through the skies of California going home, after the incident he had in the building Brian decided to hang out in his house, yes, it would also mean to take Alejandra to his house where he would surely have a problem: her mother.

Alejandra: "It's great that I know where you live, surely your family should be nice"

Brian: "Hehe, sure Ale, sure ..." -he rolled his eyes.

For Brian it bothered him one thing, and that was that his mother was intruding when he was carrying someone in his house. Of course, before the events in the museum he took his friends to play video games and his mother meddled with them asking questions and such, but it would be the first time he took a girl to his house and that would be questions and more questions.

Brian (Mind): "I hope he is not at home" -he prayed that his wish be fulfilled.

When he looked at his house he made his skateboard land on it, when they got out they left her and Brian put on the backpack that was in his suit.

Brian: "Well Ale, this is my house" -he said trying to smile.

When he saw Brian's house he saw that it was a common house, it was not like he was a millionaire or a small budget, it was just a house in the middle but he did not question it and he stopped at the door. Brian stood by his side and took out a key and put it on the handle opening it so they could enter.

Alejandra: "Wow, your room is very beautiful" -she said, observing the impeccable room of the house.

Brian: "Yes, now let's go to my room before ..."

"Brian, is that you?" Said a female voice.

Brian was paralyzed to recognize the voice who had called and turned to observe a woman holding a pot who was possibly washing, that woman was none other than ... his mother.

Mother of Brian: "Honey, you came back" -she said leaving the pot in the kitchen.

Brian rolled his eyes when he saw his mother who was coming to give him a warm hug, but deep down he felt good for him he did not want others to look and that bothered him too much, but seeing Alejandra who was laughing a little bit decided to growl in silence.

Brian: "Mom, not in front of guests" -he said, coming out of his mother's embrace.

Mother of Brian: "I saw the note you left, we brought you something so that you could eat" -from there I notice the presence of Alejandra - "And ¿who is she?" - she said with a little confidence.

Brian: "Mom, she is Alejandra. It comes from Mexico" -he said introducing she.

Alejandra: "A pleasure to meet you, señora" -she said extending her hand.

Brian's mother also extended her hand and both women shook each other with a smile, Brian shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the couch taking out his cell phone to play.

Mother of Brian: "It's good that Brian brings girls in the house, so he will not be so alone ..."

Brian: "MOM! -He said through his teeth, remaining in shame for what he said. "Do not talk."

Alejandra observed Brian who was covering his face with his cell phone, even embarrassed by what his mother told him, that reminded him of the moments when his mother also did the same to him when he invited a friend to the bakery.

Alejandra (Mind): "That's how kids behave when their moms embarrass them in front of a girl, it's funny when she gets like that" -she thought while laughing at her own comment.

From there she also sat on the sofa while Brian's mother brought a soda for her while she talked about how they met, Brian was getting almost red with embarrassment about what was happening and he wish this conversation would end once and for all.

Mother of Brian: "I'm glad that your friend, Brian, visits us" -she said to her son.

Brian: "Mom, do not you have anything to do?" -He said between his teeth, hiding his anger.

Mother of Brian: "Oh sure, I'll be in the kitchen" -she said leaving the room- "¿Do you want something, dear?"

Alejandra: "No, thank you very much, señora" -she said kindly.

Brian's mother left the room leaving the young people sitting alone, Alejandra looked at Brian who was still on his cell phone to someone. Suddenly I heard some footsteps coming towards here and observed a younger child who approached Brian.

"UUUhhh ... Brian has a girlfriend," said a playful voice.

Brian opened his eyes to then close them while watching the person who for his personal taste was unbearable when he had a visit, his younger brother Timmy who had a slight smile.

Brian: "Timmy ..." -he said trying to calm down at the comment of his younger brother- "She is not my girlfriend so go away" -he said giving a look of "Get out of here".

From there, Timmy turned around, even carrying his slight smile that he always did when he bothered his brother a little.

Timmy: "Alright, I'll leave the "Couple" alone" -he said leaving the room.

Brian sighed as he watched him leave the room while rubbing his forehead trying to remove the anger that caused him, Alejandra only looked at him before giving a word.

Alejandra: "You know, your brother is very nice."

Brian just looked at her comment and rolled his eyes as he looked at the window. When he looked, he got a huge surprise, "the darkness" was here and he supposed that he was looking for it. He got up from the couch while preparing for another fight.

Brian: "Ale, _the darkness_ is here. I'll take care of him while you'll be in my room and do not let anyone in, especially Timmy. "

They both went to the room and locked themselves so that no one could enter, Brian quickly put on his suit and jumped to his skateboard opening his window as he left quickly leaving Alejandra alone who was in the window watching Brian leave from the heaven.

Alejandra: "You can ... my hero."

* * *

Elsewhere, "the darkness" was watching Brian from the heavens, but no trace of him was there.

The darkness: "Damn it, where's that damn insect?" -He grunt, restraining his anger.

From there, inadvertently Brian was behind him while he stood still with his hands on his back.

The darkness: "I see you could come ,boy" -he said with a firm voice.

Brian: "Yes, and I see that you took off this disguise of yours so I could see your ugly face."

When saying that the darkness turned so that Brian could see it, for Brian it left a little surprised at his appearance since it was the first time he saw a human with omnics parts however that prevented him from taking care of him and defeating him as.

The darkness: "Now ... **Let's start with this.** "

When saying that, he prepared his gun and shot it directly where Brian was, but he could easily dodge it until he turned his head to see a fist that was coming towards him and he could hold it with his hand. Brian despite holding his fist could not avoid the blow he received in the jaw by the barrel, to release his fist quickly did so with his free hand and punched him in the face of "the darkness" both in the face and in the jaw. Finally, already distracted with his right fist, he punches the chest directly in the human part.

The darkness: "Arg ... curse"

Without wasting time quickly he punched him so that Brian could get out of his skateboard while his body was handled by the wind, the dark laughed at that, but that was only to get kicked directly in his face and in the back of his head. Brian to do it noticed in the omnic part there were very small letters that he could not notice, but thanks to the camera of his suit he could read clearly.

 **Volskaya Industries**

When he recovered from the kick he got "the darkness" he was ready to give his attack until he was attacked by surprise by a bolt that went directly to his omnipotent eye making a big crack while breaking some pieces of the eye. Turning I look at Soldier 76 who was on a building who was looking at him.

Soldier 76: "That's enough" -he said lowering his weapon.

The darkness at seeing him shot out possibly leaving the city to not return, Brian observed 76 who was standing on the roof of the building and went to him to talk to him.

Brian: "Mr. Morrison, what are you doing here? "

Soldier 76: "Well boy, apparently you and I have someone ..." he said, showing the person who was kidnapped by "the darkness" - ... tell us about _the darkness_ ".

 **End of chapter 7**


	8. Clarifications

**Chapter 8**

Brian was surprised at the question of Soldier 76, he also did it with the person he brought with him and when he saw it seemed that he suffered light blows received in almost the whole body.

Brian: "But how do you know if this guy knows about _the darkness_?" He ask him.

From there, 76 released air and expelled it from him to answer his question.

Soldier 76: "His name is Sanjay Korpal, an employee of the Vishkar Corporation who was kidnapped by him."

Brian analyzed Sanjay to know that it was not an ally of "the darkness" who is acting, but by the form of the blows received it seemed that it was not.

Sanjay: "It's true, a month ago the darkness as it is called captures me to talk about Vishkar and ..."

At that moment, Brian interrupted him completely while giving the events.

Brian: "Wait, from Vishkar? But he said in ending only with Overwatch and Talon. What does Vishkar have to do with this?" -He said suspiciously.

From there, Sanjay froze in Brian's words knowing full well that he had screwed up.

Sanjay (Mind): "Shit, I forgot. I must not talk about my influence in Talon so they do not put me in jail or worse yet ... give me death" -he thought.

Soldier 76: "Anyway, that guy has a problem with us and Talon" -he said adjusting his weapon.

Brian: "Well, for me to end Talon, I do not care if he destroys it, better for me".

At that moment, he remembered the words written on the omnic head of "darkness."

Brian: "Mr. Morrison, do you know anything about Volskaya industries? "

When 76 hears him, he pulls out his communicator to call the base.

* * *

Watchpoint Gibraltar

In the laboratory, Winston fixed a device that consisted of throwing very fast shots for the enemies, all right until he heard Athena's voice from the computer.

Athena: "Winston, Mr. Morrison is calling you"

Winston: "Communicate it, Athena" -he said approaching the computer.

From there he saw on the screen Jack, who was holding his communicator.

Soldier 76: " **Winston, I need you to investigate about the Volskaya industry** " -he told the scientific gorilla.

Winston: "Volskaya? Uhm ... Ok "-he said without asking.

From there, he proceded to search the computer for all the information about the Volskaya industry, its things, weapons and also the head of this place.

Winston: "Indeed Mr. Morrison, Volskaya industry is in Russia. There Zarya also worked with her, it is one of the most known and respected industries in Russia and its leader is called Katya Volskaya "

From there a picture of her was shown on the screen and behind it was the industry.

Soldier 76: " **Perfect, thanks for the inf ...** "

"Hello, big guy," shouted a cheerful voice from the communicator.

Soldier 76: "Oh no ..." -he said knowing who it was.

Winston turned to see Tracer who was accompanied by her girlfriend Emily, she had visited the base to spend more time with Lena and Jack had allowed it to happen as long as she did not tell anyone about them.

Winston: "Lena, Emily, how are you?" He said, hiding Volskaya's information.

Emily: "Hello Winston" -she said giving a smile.

Tracer: "Who are you talking to?" -she ask.

Winston was a little nervous to see the 2 girls who watched him until he heard Jack's voice.

Soldier 76: "Winston, I have to go. Do not tell this to anyone" -he said on the screen.

Tracer: "Wait, is that Mr. Morrison?" -She said looking at the screen.

* * *

From there, 76 hung up the communicator while talking to Brian.

Soldier 76: "Well boy, I'll need your help in this. I want you to go to Russia in that industry ... "

Turning I look at Sanjay who was lying on the floor unconscious leaving blood in his mouth.

Soldier 76: "And, what the hell happened to him?"

Brian: "Nothing, he simply fainted ..."

From there, he see Sanjay squinting.

Brian (Mind): "With the kick I gave him about his secret".

-Retrospective scene-

Brian watched as Soldier 76 communicated at the base of Overwatch and while he did, he also observed Sanjay who was also taking out a communicator and speaking quietly so that no one would observe him. Brian fucked the capucho and activated "the telltale sound" which consists of listening to other people's voices and it was where Sanjay was.

Sanjay: "Hello ... if Mr. Reaper, I'm free ... I release Soldier 76 and also ..."

Brian rolled his eyes to find out who he was talking to, apparently Sanjay was the double guy for both organizations and thought he originally works at Talon. I let him talk to Reaper and then teach him a lesson as a liar.

Sanjay: "Ok, see you Mr. Reaper" -he said hanging his communicator.

In doing so, he observe Brian who looked at him with a cold look that made him shudder a bit.

Brian: "Talking to Reaper, right?" He said simply.

Sanjay: "I ...

 **¡PLAF!**

He could not finish what he was going to say since he had been kicked in the face by Brian causing the blood to come out of his mouth and fainting instantly.

Brian: "Ugh ... I could at least give one of Talon" -he said taking off the hood.

-End of the Retrospective Scene-

Soldier 76: "Well ... that's your mission, I also understand that you took Alejandra with you… right?"

Brian: "Yes, but ...

Soldier 76: "I want you to bring her with me so she can be safe from all this, ¿you understand?"

Brian swallowed at the voice of 76 who nodded without asking.

MK-215: "In that place it's too cold, so you need something warm so you can travel without any colds."

Brian: "Well, if that's the way to end the darkness then I'll go there."

Honestly he was more prepared to travel to Russia and discover the way to end the darkness and saying that his pupils shone in a celestial tone.

* * *

Talon Base

There Reaper stood against the wall crossing his arms while waiting for the person who, despite not wanting to, had to wait watching a puppet of himself controlled by Sombra.

Sombra: "Death walks among you. Die, die, die." -She said imitating his voice.

Reaper: "Grrr ... very funny" -he growled as usual.

Sombra: "Calm Gabe, just had a little fun with you"

Reaper: "I'd say you're just fucking me"

Sombra: "What a dirty word. Anyway, what did you call me for?" -Said Reaper's puppet, disappearing.

Reaper: "I want you to call Lacroix, we'll go on a mission" -he said as he walked.

Sombra: "Is it Overwatch?"

Reaper: "No ... it's someone worse than them" -he said clenching his fists.

Both walked through the base as they prepared to face their new threat.


	9. Going to Volskaya industries

**Chapter 9**

Volskaya Industries

Outside, Brian was traveling towards the icy road that was in that part. In order not to have a cold that would take him to the hospital considering the almost high temperature in that part of Russia, he wore a blue warm sweater that, curiously, had the symbol of his sweatshirt, that of the Raynor's Raiders. Along with that, he wore dark, warm pants and a light blue winter hat, also wearing a suit mask that was only on the bottom of his face

Brian: "At least I had this in my closet, considering that I did not leave much after the incident in the museum" -he said remembering those moments of antisociality that he had.

MK-215: "We are shortly after reaching Volskaya industries," -told his possessor.

Brian: "Perfect."

When passing through snow mountains, he was finally able to reach the industry he was in with maximum security, when he saw it, he was surprised by how tall and well cared for it was. For him, there was a problem ... how to enter.

Brian: "Well, I think we will pass very easily" -he said sarcastically.

While watching the site, MK reviewed and analyzed the whole industry watching the guards, machines and also the owner of that place.

MK-215: "Well, analyze the whole place and I think there is a way we can enter without being seen."

Brian: "I'm ready."

MK told Brian to stay away from the industry so he could raise the skateboard in the sky where the clouds covered everything that was there, being in the sky I watch the guards who were guarding the entrance and other places and did not notice Your presence.

Brian: "I think it's working, MK. We are entering undetected" -he said.

Upon arriving at the place he went into a window that was open where he observed that there was nobody in that place, got off his skateboard and took off the hat and mask of his suit to not have heat in that place.

Brian: "Well, we're entering. Now look for Katya Volskaya" -he said, preparing to look for her.

He ran in the place while doing somersaults to enter a conduit that could take to her, but it was not like that because what he saw was a medium titan that made him remember his fight with Sven. Brian ignored him and continued on his way, when entering a door he observed 2 guards who was watching some artifacts and carefully stealthly entering another door. There a divided road was found and the only thing that would take it to the other side was a rope that was on top, he grab the rope and with it he get to the other part of the divided road that had a door. Upon opening, he observe 2 guards who detected it and before they could take out their weapons, Brian attacked them by kicking them in their faces knocking them out.

He searched everywhere in the industry door to door, but most of them were places that were not his destination. Frustrated, he stood in a doorway as he rumbled.

Brian: "Damn you, I've been almost an hour and I have no trace of her" -he said crossing his arms.

At that moment I hear some noise coming from the door where he was and leaned on it to listen and deal with who it was.

" **Now it's a deal, Amiga. And remember, without resentment** " -said the person behind the door.

" **Fine** " -said another voice that was also in that place.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound and saw in the part under the door a bright purple light that Brian identified who it was.

Brian: "Sombra ... What is she doing here?" -he asked himself.

As he opened the door, he observed a woman who was in her 30s leaning her hands on her desk while saying something obscene gossip. Brian closed the door as he walked towards her to speak.

Brian: "Excuse me ..." -he called the woman's attention- "Are you Katya Volskaya? Owner of this industry".

The woman who was effectively Katya Volskaya stood firm while observing the teenager who by his appearance was American.

Katya: "That's right. Why the question? And who are you?"

Brian: "My name does not matter in those moments, I'm here because a guy who calls himself the dark causes a stir in all sides. It is a hybrid, human and omnic bone and the part of the latter is named after this industry. "

Katya rolled her eyes as her body froze when she heard the boy's testimony, she thought that she would never listen to the guy he mentioned again, but she was uncertain.

Katya: "What ... What did he do?" -She ask him.

Brian: "Well ... it's causing too many problems in each place looking for Talon and Overwatch to destroy them" -he explain.

Katya (Mind): "Now it's with Overwatch, that guy if he's totally insane" -she thought, having a hidden concern so they would not notice.

Brian watched her and I doubt anything that "The darkness" was not just an industry experiment, it was something else with Katya Volskaya.

MK-215: "I detect a great nerve inside her"

Brian (Mind): "I think she has a link with _the darkness_ , because of the way it seems that she is the cause of everything" -he thought.

From there Katya calmed down a bit to talk to Brian about "the darkness."

Katya: "Well ... I'll tell you about _the darkness_ as you call it."

Brian became aware of what he was going to hear next about the origin of "the darkness".

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Origin

**Chapter 10**

* 2075- (February) *

Volskaya Industries

An alarm sounded throughout the industry causing several soldiers and doctors to leave their respective places to know the situation. Apparently, some soldiers were attacked by Talon and left some in critical condition. However, one of them suffered serious damage to his entire body because he was attacked by a grenade that exploded near him losing the vast majority of blood and his body was in very bad condition.

Katya Volskaya was called to see the situation, upon receiving the news she walked among the soldiers who were attended by the doctors and she found 2 doctors attending to one who was very ill.

Katya: "So he's the only one in a very bad state, ¿right?" – She said with a slight voice.

The patient had half of his face covered and almost his entire body was bandaged while the soldier's clothes were being taken out for review.

Doctor 1: "That's right, Mrs. Volskaya. He was the only one of the soldiers who was attacked abruptly by that damn organization" -he said showing them a tablet that showed his data.

 **Name: Addison Kozlov**

 **Age: 34 years**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Date of birth: April 13, 2055**

 **Show more…**

Doctor 2: "Some soldiers told us that he was attacked by Talon through the mission they had yesterday, he infiltrated some agents to attack them and apparently Reaper, together with a woman in purple clothes attacked him."

Upon hearing it, she felt anger against Talon, especially with Sombra. Once she asked the patriotic woman Zarya to go with an Omnic hacker to look for her and the result was in vain because she escaped, she watch the patient moaning heavily with his blood covered in his face causing her to squeeze the stretcher releasing her go to.

Katya (Mind): "Damn of Talon, they've fed me up already. I have to do something about it" -she thought bitterly.

Suddenly, she remembered in a project that was suggested by one of his soldiers, the project consisted of fusing a human body with that of an omnic. Although the Russians were against the omnics due to the omnic crisis, she thought the idea was to his liking, but she needed someone to make that work and seeing the man almost dying, she believed that he was the one.

Katya: "I think he's the one."

The doctors looked at her confused at her suggestion, Katya sighed to explain it better.

Katya: "Start the operation: S.C.A"

After long weeks and mixing part of their body with those of a destroyed omnic they were able to successfully complete the S.C.A. For the scientists it was very difficult to do it and they needed too much help because the body did not resist the omnics parts, but in the end they did.

Scientist: "Ms. Volskaya, after a hard work we have finally completed it "

When observing him, almost all its body had omnicas parts, the face was divided in as much human as omnic and the majority of its body was of the omnic. From there, his bionic eye lit up with a red glow indicating that he had awakened. In doing so he observed himself as he looked at Katya.

Katya: "Welcome Addison, or rather ... Deathorgs"

When he called it that, she sent him to a mission that consisted of destroying some Talon agents that were on Route 66, when doing it Deathorgs killed most of them without leaving any trace of them. Everything was perfect as Katya thought ... but suddenly, something in him changed his way of looking. His desire to kill Talon made him reflect, causing all organizations to be destroyed by him.

In the industry, the agents fired with everything while Deathorgs walked while the bullets fell. But unfortunately for the soldiers, none of them hurt him. Deathorgs laughed grimly as he readied his cannon aiming at the agents killing them. Elsewhere, Katya was hiding in her office trying to figure out how to escape while listening to knocks on her door. Suddenly, the door exploded releasing a quantity of smoke while a shadow emerged, Katya took out the smoke to observe Deathorgs who was staring at her.

Deathorgs: "Quiet, I will not kill her since, thanks to you, I am what I wanted to be and I thank you for that".

When saying that, he was in front of her while looking at her eyes that indicated nerves.

Deathorgs: "I will only give you one warning ... do not get in the way of my plans or things will get very ugly between you and me" -he said in a highly threatening voice.

Upon noticing it, he went straight out of the place, breaking the ceiling causing Katya to shiver a bit at his words.

Katya: "By God ... What have I done?"

* * *

The present

Brian listened attentively to the story of "the darkness", or rather, Deathorgs. Katya rubbed her forehead as she remembered those moments she had.

Katya: "Before being what he is today, he was a soldier in the industry. You could say he was one of the best, he had a great hatred against Talon".

Brian: "I do not blame him" -he said making him agree with him for the first time.

Katya: "Now that you know everything about him and the S.C.A operation, I think ...

Brian: "Do not worry, I will not say anything about it. The only thing that interests me at that time is to finish him off" -he said, moving away from the place along with his skateboard.

When he left the industry, he thought about how he was going to stop him.

Brian (Mind): "The problem is, how to stop an omnic human?".

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Looking for answers

**Chapter 11**

In an abandoned factory, Soldier 76 walked slowly holding his gun in case someone attacked surprisingly. He observed in each place in case "The Darkness" was close to finally kill him.

Soldier 76: "This place is a disaster, it seems that here he likes to torture his victims that damn".

When he reached the other side of the gigantic factory he heard a sound that looked like a fallen can, pointing his gun at the responsible person.

Soldier 76: "Who is here?!, Show yourself!" -He said sharply.

At that moment there was a slight step that indicated that he was coming to where he said, Jack was preparing to shoot the person who was here assuming it was "The Darkness". But to his surprise it was none other than ... Alejandra.

Alejandra: "H-hi ..." she said timidly trying not to see him in the face knowing that he was wearing his mask.

Jack tensed when he saw Alejandra here. At the base he told her to stay with Angela and Ana, but he supposed that it bored her to be so alone knowing that there was no one of her age. Although Hana would be of the people with company, Alejandra would not feel comfortable with her since she would surely talk about things that she does not even know.

Soldier 76: "Girl, what are you doing here?" He said lightly without letting go of his anger.

Alejandra became nervous at his question, she grabbed her right arm while her lips trembled trying to say something.

Alejandra: "I was worried about you and ... I was getting a bit bored at the base" -she said almost looking at him.

Soldier 76: "Even so, you should have stayed at the base" -he said as if he was right about it.

From there, Alejandra crossed her arms and looked at him with an almost annoyed grimace.

Alejandra: "Well, I'm here and I'll have to stay with you" -she said turning her look closing his eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow when seeing the attitude a little strong of Alejandra, although tried to be a hard woman it did not obtain it in his opinion.

Soldier 76 (Mind): "For a strange reason, it makes me remember Ana a lot" -he thought in the moments that happened with her.

¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Suddenly, they heard a screamed of horror that made Alejandra scream a little while Jack readied his weapon as he prepared to attack.

Soldier 76: "I think we're not alone here ..." he said running away, not without first saying something to Alejandra- "Put yourself in a safe place, girl!"

Alejandra saw him leave while she was still listening to the screams, she was thinking about finding out whether or not to hear those screams because part of her said she should not go.

Alejandra: "I know I should not, but, who knows? It could be someone who is hurt or something "

In the end, Alejandra ran everywhere to look for the person who made those screams, being in almost all parts and without finding Soldier 76 surrendered instantly.

Alejandra: "As possible, this place is so big that ...

¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!

She shuddered a little when she heard the scream close to her now and looked at an almost open door that she supposed was there. As she got closer, she observed "The Darkness" who was standing looking at a person who could not see Alejandra because I covered it. "The Darkness" he pressed a button that he had in his hand and when pressing it he heard shouts that indicated to someone that was being electrocuted. Alejandra raised her ear a little so she could hear what he was saying.

The darkness: "Now, you will tell me or you want another electric shock" -he said to the person he had kidnapped.

"I already told you that I do not know where Sombra is!" –The person answered with a sour voice.

"The darkness" narrowed her eye and began to electrocute him for fun, Alejandra stood against the wall to see no more. The person who had kidnapped was Ignacio, the leader of Los Muertos in El Dorado. He supposed that "The darkness" kidnapped him to know the location of Sombra.

Alejandra (Mind): "It's Ignacio, he's probably here because _the darkness_ wants the location of Sombra" -she said as her body trembled.

She did her best not to be seen by him, suddenly saw Ignacio throwing the door sharply against the wall causing him to shudder in pain. Alejandra did not move any muscle so that the darkness did not see her, she did the lace to get out of here ...

The darkness: " **Hello, Little girl** ..."

... Before he could see her by surprise.

Alejandra (Mind): "Oh no! You already saw me, what should I do?" -She thought nervously.

When turning her glance, she observe that "the darkness" had a cold look that made her body tremble without being able to stop. Alejandra backed away a bit until she accidentally stumbled, but "The Darkness" made no move at that.

The darkness: "You must be stupid enough to come to this place that could be your grave, I should give you a reward for your courage" -he said looking at her.

Alejandra closed her eyes trying not to sob at the harsh words of "The Darkness", but deep down she was really tired that she was nobody to face a problem. Without thinking twice she got up clenching her fists while looking at him with a fury.

Alejandra: "I'm not stupid! The only stupid here ... **YOU ARE YOU**!" –she shout so loudly.

"The darkness" did not move at the screamed received, Alejandra, almost annoyed, retreated in little incase something bad would happen and she think him did it when she saw "The Darkness" move a foot.

The darkness: "You made a mistake in talking to me ...

 **¡TRAP! ¡TRAP! ¡TRAP!**

To his surprise, he was attacked by Soldier 76 who was firing him from behind while he was moving abruptly to turn around.

Soldier 76: "GIRL, GET OUT OF HERE!" -he order.

"The darkness" took advantage of that to transform his arm into a submachine gun to shoot him, both were given shots covering themselves in places.

Soldier 76: "Until here everything ends ..."

The darkness: " **We'll see** ..."

Alejandra, on the other hand, hid herself in the place where she had tortured Ignacio, praying that Soldier 76 could win. As she walked, she kicked something that was lying on the floor and when she lowered her eyes, she observed something that could possibly disadvantage "The Darkness " … a gun.

Alejandra (Mind): "Ignacio's gun, I must ... No! Never take a gun or know how to use it, but Soldier 76 needs help ... By God, what should I do? "

Alejandra's hand moved wildly trying to get in touch with the gun, but in the end, she had to do in order to help her first hero who saved her from Los Muertos. When she picked it up, she felt how powerful it felt to have one for the first time, she bravely went to the door to perhaps help Soldier 76.

Alejandra (Mind): "I never had a weapon in my hands, but ... I must do it. I have to help Soldier 76 and never be afraid of anyone or anything. "

In the fight, "The Darkness" fired without stopping while Soldier 76 hid in a wall thus avoiding the bullets that came towards him.

The darkness: "Before I kill you, I'll tell you something ... the reason why I want to kill Overwatch"

Soldier 76 was attentive to the words of "The Darkness" that was preparing his weapon to attack him by surprise.

The darkness: "The reason is that both you and Talon are annoying organizations for me and apart, I want to kill them so that I can finally fulfill my mission. In other words, I do this so much in order that I consider it my own and I also do it for fun "-he said while laughing wildly.

Alejandra was behind him pointing tremulously the gun directly in the back, she trembled with fear while inside her she told him to do it quickly before it is too late.

Alejandra (Mind): "Do it Ale, you can ... do not be afraid" -she said shaking the gun.

The darkness changed from a submachine gun to a cannon aimed directly at the place where Soldier 76 was hiding.

The darkness: "Now, it's time to kill ..."

 **¡BANG!**

By unsuspecting, the bullet fell directly on the forehead of the human part causing both the metal parts and blood to come out of there, Alejandra fell directly to the ground releasing the weapon while she backing away from him. "The darkness" was stupefied as he saw the blood running in his face and from there he shot out of the place leaving them.

Alejandra: "I think ... I did it right, I suppose."

Upon leaving his hiding place, Soldier 76 approached Alejandra who was still lying on the floor.

Soldier 76: "It was not bad even though it was your first shot ..." -he said as he turned around- "Come on girl, let's go back to base."

Alejandra grimaced as she got up and followed Soldier 76 so they could go to the base. Meanwhile, Ignacio recovered from the shock he had and observed the people who were leaving without him.

Ignacio: "Hey! What about me?!" H shout.

But to his bad luck, the older person turned around and recognized him perfectly and not only him, but also the girl who accompanied him.

Ignacio (Mind): "Ah canijos, that's the American who attacked us."

Soldier 76 and Alejandra went together to the factory door so they could leave the place and return to the base leaving Ignacio alone.

In the sky, "Darkness" flew while touching the forehead that was still spilling blood.

The darkness: "Damn, I did not see it coming ... I think I should really start this," -he said with all fury.

Seeing the blood in his cannon he felt a huge anger that he did now if he killed everyone in his path.

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Hanging out while we put pieces together

**Chapter 12**

California

At the mall, Brian was totally exhausted after his visit to the Volskaya industry to learn more about the past of "The Darkness" or in that case, Deathorgs. To be able to relax a bit she decided to go to the mall to buy a giant hamburger with the money he had since the events with Sven, he sat in a seat where there were fewer people because some were at work or just at school, something that was missing by then.

Brian: "That's what I needed after that long trip ... it still freezes my legs" -he gritted his teeth quickly.

He was still thinking about Deathorgs and his past, he understood completely about finishing Talon and for his sincerity he had his support, but that of finishing Overwatch was not clear to him yet. Surely he also had intentions with them after all. Brian tried to communicate with Alejandra to find out how she was doing and what she was doing at the base, but all he got was an answering that bothered him a lot.

Brian: "Alejandra ... answers" -he said holding his cell phone to listen to her.

However, it was the same again, answering. Brian snorted and got up from his seat to go find something so he could entertain himself.

Brian: "Now, I must go somewhere so I can de-stress this" -he said, walking out of the food court.

* * *

On the other side of downtown, the 3 girls from Overwatch Mercy, Tracer and Dva were sitting in a seat enjoying the place after they did not receive any news about Talon. The idea of coming here was Hana's because she did not know exactly California and Angela and Lena went with her so she could know the place.

Mercy: "It's a good idea to be in this center, do not you think girls?" -she ask the young agents.

Tracer: "Without a doubt Angela, this place is very beautiful" -she said cheerfully.

Dva: "Yes, this place has everything: Videogames, food, Videogames, accessories, Did I say Videogames?"

Angela and Lena were laughing at Dva's innocent expression, they really enjoyed being here until Dva stood up from the seat.

Dva: "Girls, I'm going somewhere to walk" -she said to the two girls.

Tracer: "Ok, but do not delay Luv. Mr. Morrison wants us to do our best "

Dva nodded and left the place leaving them.

Brian walked through all the stores observing each place so that he could entertain himself a bit, while he walked he remembered the story of Deathorgs and how Katya Volskaya told it. After all, it was a very dangerous enemy that could be found.

Brian: If he says it's very dangerous, ¿why in all the matches was it very easy to hit? He asked himself as he recalled some of the fights they had.

However, his thoughts were erased when he heard a voice that was quite familiar.

"Brian?"

Turning, he look at the most recognized gamer in Korea, Dva who wore a regular dress for any older girl.

Brian: "Hello ... Dva" -he greeting without any happy expression due to his subtle personality.

Dva: "Hi, well, you have not changed anything since the last time I saw you. Where are you going?" -she ask.

Brian: "Well ... to the video game room, although I think ..." was interrupted by a cheerful Dva.

Dva: "To the video game room, can I go with you?" -She said expressing her love for video games.

Brian grimaced when he saw her so he had no choice but to accept, even though he did not want to because he did not want to go anymore.

Brian: "Well, let's go" -he said, turning his back to go to the place.

* * *

In the video game room, Brian and Dva played _Mortal Fight_ defeating each remaining fighter. Although Dva in spite of being a good player, Brian had little fluidity in the controls due to the inactivity of him with some game. But with Dva he remembered some tricks and they could win in every fight they put into them.

Brian: "Good game, we could beat the final boss" -he crunched his knuckles.

Dva: "Yes, we are a perfect duo in this" -she said taking her soda.

From there, Brian observed his floating skateboard and called for him to come.

Brian: "Well Dva, I have to go, see you" -he said goodbye to her.

The skateboard quickly took it flying until it left the center leaving an astonished Dva that observed the place where it left.

Dva: "That boy is completely incredible" -she said to herself smiling.

When leaving the place, she found Angela and Lena who were looking for her.

Mercy: "Hana, we have to go. Jack wants us at the base immediately "

Dva: "Oh it's okay, let's go"

Tracer: "You seem very happy Hana, who did you meet?"

Dva: "Well ..."

* * *

In the heavens, Brian was still thinking about Deathorgs and was planning something to defeat him at once.

Brian: "If that's how it happened while he was with Sven, then at the moment he's getting stronger in order to fulfill his goal. I must stop it as soon as possible".

 **End of Chapter 12**


	13. Deathorgs is revealed

**Chapter 13**

In a factory almost abandoned, Soldier 76 along with Tracer, Mcree and Mercy walked slowly in case any enemy attacked. Jack did not tell them anything about "The Darkness" because if he did they would be in a problem even worse than Talon and I keep it to himself.

Soldier 76: "Good team, walk carefully. We do not know who or who could inhabit this site "-said loading his rifle.

Tracer watched everywhere to find what could possibly be Talon.

Tracer: "Eh ... I do not see any sign of Talon around here" -she said walking along with Mcree.

Mcree: "This place sucks" -he said, smoking his joint.

Mercy: "Jack, really. Why are we here in the first place?" –She asked.

Jack sighed lightly before speaking.

Soldier 76: "I told you, we are here for a highly secret mission" -he replied.

Mcree: "And since it's 'so' secret, you decided to call the best" -he replied.

Jack did not say anything about it and kept walking until he reached his point, what he did not know is that in the darkest part of the factory someone was watching them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the factory, Reaper along with Widowmaker and Sombra walked into the factory looking for the 'people' Reaper requested. What they did not know was that they were actually looking for "The Darkness" something Reaper knew about it.

Sombra: "Gabe, can you tell me why we are here?" She said with an almost boring tone.

Reaper just sighed and continued walking as if he had not heard her.

Reaper: "I already told you Sombra, do not make me repeat it to you one more time" -he warned her.

Widowmaker: "Was it necessary to bring her?" She asked.

Sombra: "I hear you, you know?" She replied with a grimace.

Widowmaker: "Pss, whatever" -she said, ignoring her.

Talon's trio continued walking until the shadow decided to speak for the reason that it was almost boring.

Sombra: "Why did Akande and Moira not come with us?"

Widowmaker: "They are in other things. Stop behaving like a baby" - she said so she could shut up.

Walking to the other side of the factory, they did not realize that someone was watching them and followed them cunningly so that they would not discover them.

When they reached the other side of the factory, they stopped when they saw something that they simply, or rather, imagined.

Reaper: "Arch ... but look who we have here"

Widowmaker and Sombra stepped back to see that Overwatch were also here, both organizations were preparing to fight while Soldier 76 and Reaper did not move and raised their weapons.

Tracer: "So it was them" -she said pulling her pistols from her arms.

Mercy: "Come on, it's time to ..."

However, Mercy was suddenly interrupted for her and the others by the very Soldier 76.

Soldier 76: "Do not squeeze anything, they are not what we are looking for"

Both Overwatch and Talon were surprised at the declaration of Soldier 76.

Sombra: "No?"

Widowmaker: "You can know what's going on" -she told Reaper.

Reaper: "What says 76 is true, they are not looking for us, nor us for them"

Sombra: "So, who are we looking for?"

"I think I can tell them" said a voice that for 76 and Reaper already knew.

Everyone turned to see a person who was standing still, suddenly walking slowly to reveal who he really was. Everyone was surprised to see that the person who had spoken was a human-omnic who by his appearance was bad.

Mcree: "who are you?" -he ask.

Deathorgs: Well, they used to call me "The Darkness". But now they will know me as Deathorgs" -he said with a sinister voice.

Some shuddered at his perverse tone, but that did not cause them to recoil and prepare their weapons in case he was going to attack.

Deathorgs: "And this here only to ... **Kill them** "

Now if it was the moment they could attack him after what he had just said.

Widowmaker: "Mmm ... yes of course mom che ..."

But suddenly, Deathorgs came shooting at her and sharpening his fingers scratched her stomach and left her quickly to be in his original position. Deathorgs showed all his fingers with the blood of Widowmaker who had fallen to the ground grabbing her big wound.

Sombra: "I did not see it coming" -she said in shock.

Deathorgs: "Now it's time to kill them!" -he scream of anger.

Preparing his arm to turn it into a submachine gun quickly fired at them while they hid in places waiting for the right moment to shoot. Soldier 76 fired at him with everything he had and Reaper did the same, the bad thing was that Deathorgs dodged his bullets with ease.

Tracer: "Mr. Morrison, needs help" -she told Mercy as she fired.

Mercy: "I know, but we can not get closer. You saw how dangerous it is "

Tracer grimaced at what Mercy said and observed that Shadow was shooting at Deathorgs while Widowmaker was grabbing her wound and cursing words in French. Deathorgs was getting bored and stopped shooting while the others did the same and stayed watching him.

Deathorgs: "Now that we are in this place, I decided that ..."

 **¡KRUMP!**

By surprise, a flash of light hit the wall where Deathorgs was and I send him against the other wall taking him to a warehouse, when he got up he saw the only person who really irritated him ... Brian.

Brian: "Apparently, you are a nuisance on all sides" -he said crunching his fists.

Deathorgs: "The same thing about you, you damn brat" -he said making his omnico eye illuminate strongly.

Brian's eyes lit up in a blue glow as he ran to Deathorgs to punch him in the face, he stepped back and regained his balance to kick him squarely in the face of Brian taking blood from his mouth. Brian turned back and could stop so he could dodge a fist from Deathorgs to give him one of his own. Deathorgs prepared his fist to hit him in the chest screaming in pain as he backed up grabbing his chest, that caused Brian to prepare his right fist to crash directly into his omnic eye.

Deathorgs once again prepared his fist to hit him, but Brian held him as he watched him, Overwatch's agents watching from the great hole he caused causing Deathorgs to growl.

Brian: "It's time to end this Deathorgs" -he said surprising him a little.

Deathorgs: "How do you ...? You were with her, right?" -He said sourly.

Soldier 76: "Hey, it's time for you to fall!" He said.

Deathorgs had no choice but to escape from the factory to improve their techniques.

Deathorgs: "Never" -he said narrowing his eye.

When he said that, he let out a gas that made Brian release him while he coughed and used that to escape. Tracer was surprised to see him again because of what Dva told him at the California mall.

Tracer: "Brian ..." -was the only thing she could say.

Suddenly, Brian's suit, MK-215, began to tinkle transmitting static sounds.

MK-215: "Brian, I have a message from Dr. Charles"

Brian was surprised to receive a call from the scientist who helped him design his suit to fight against Sven, who told him to transmit the message to hear him.

Dr. Charles: "Brian, how are you, boy? Well, I'm calling to tell you to go immediately to Oasis. "

Brian was a little surprised while watching Soldier 76, he wanted to ask him where Alejandra was, but he had to do it at another time. He got on his skateboard and flew out of the factory faster leaving them alone since Talon had escaped during the fight.

Soldier 76: "Now what?"

* * *

Oasis

In the laboratories of the building, Dr. Charles arranged a metal arm while holding a microphone that served to communicate from Brian's suit. Upon receiving his message, the boy from the museum responded and was flying there.

Dr. Charles: "Ok Brian, I'll wait for you then" -he said cutting the conversation.

When he cut, he sighed slightly as he headed back to talk to a person who had visited him.

Dr. Charles: "I already called him, Mrs. But, are you sure you want his suit to improve? "

The woman walked towards him to say her opinion revealing who he was, Katya Volskaya.

Katya: "Yes, thank you doctor for your help. You must improve his suit for his new adversary that will be a bit hard to beat "

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **Here is another chapter, Dr. Charles (OC) returns to help Brian with the improvement of his suit to finally beat Deathorgs.**


	14. Improvement for the suit

**Chapter 14**

Oasis

Brian walked in the corridors of Dr. Charles's lab, for him it was a very long damn road that his personal annoyed him. Traveling everywhere after a place to another was a fatigue and not only for him, but for his skateboard that almost took the worst part since almost the road was going to hit by a distraction of his. The good thing for him is that he had gotten there and now he was waiting for what he said through his suit.

Wearing his causal suit he walked to the lab where he worked, put his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door to see him standing on his back and entered to speak with him.

Brian: "Ah ... hello Dr. Charles, it's nice to see you again, even though the journey was a complete shit" -he complained about his journey.

Dr. Charles: "Vocabulary, boy. Anyway, it's good to see you again" -he said turning to see him.

Brian: "Look, if you want to ride a skateboard from one country to another is fine, but for me it's like a headache" -he said touching his forehead.

Dr. Charles: "Typical of teenagers, always complaining about everything" -he shook his head.

Brian raised an eyebrow at his comment, being 15 years was a stage that was more difficult to handle considering that at that age a person has to learn to manage himself.

Brian: "Anyway, you could tell me why I request to call me to get here" -he said.

Suddenly, Brian heard some footsteps that was coming behind him to stop.

"Hi, boy" -said a mature female voice.

Brian looked back to see Katya Volskaya who had a neutral look, something typical of her.

Brian: "Mrs. Volskaya? What are you doing here?" -he ask.

From there, Dr. Charles approached him to clarify the situation.

Dr. Charles: "You see, boy. Mrs. Volskaya came here because she told me that someone very dangerous is causing chaos everywhere" -he said while looking at Katya.

Katya: "That's right, after our conversation in the industry I came here and spoke with Dr. Charles to give them ... some small adjustments to your suit"

Brian: "Wait a minute, how do you know him?" -He said curiously.

Katya: "Research and also by security cameras" -she said simply.

Brian was surprised at his answer, but he do not question it and now he stared at Dr. Charles.

Brian: "What kinds of _adjustments_?"

Saying that, Dr. Charles smiled and put his hand in the pocket of his robe to get what would be his answer, to remove it was a plane of a pair of weapons that would add to the suit. Brian was interested to see the plane.

Dr. Charles: "This, my friend, will be the key to the defeat of that new enemy. It shows that I brought him this pair of weapons for each arm "

Brian: "Some weapons, fine, but you know I'm a minor to use those types of weapons" -he said.

Dr. Charles: "I know that, so I added something like if you threw very powerful rays that could hurt any opponent."

Brian: "Ok, that's what I'm liking" -he said very interested in his suit improvement.

Katya: "We need you to use that improvement so that you can defeat Deathorgs" -she said with some supplication, although it did not show on her face.

Brian stared at the 2 adults while he thought about defeating Deathorgs, if he wanted to finish him once and for all he had to accept the proposal.

Brian: "Just to get rid of that damn parasite, I accept it. I want the improvement for my suit. "

Dr. Charles smiled at his answer and put the plan in his pocket as he prepared to improve his suit.

Dr. Charles: "Excellent. Now, you must give me the suit and ... "

Before I could say anything else, they heard an almost loud buzzing in the door. When listening to the loudest was the skateboard of Brian who carried the wrapped suit and stopped behind Dr., this almost paralyzed by the entrance that made his skin tremble, although it lasted a few seconds and kept the posture.

Dr. Charles: "What the fuck ... oh, sorry. I'd better retire from here" -he said, leaving the place with the skateboard.

Brian watched him retreat from the spot as he turned to see Katya Volskaya who was on her back with her head tilted down.

Katya: "We must stop Addison as before, regardless of the consequences" -she said in a low voice.

Brian stared at her as he turned around thinking about the words she said.

 _ **3 hours later**_

It had been 3 hours since Dr. Charles was in his room improving the suit by adding the pair of weapons he would need to fight against Deathorgs, Brian was against the wall watching Internet videos while Katya was still standing with her back to him. When walking a few steps I see Dr. Charles who was carrying the improved suit.

Dr. Charles: "Lady and boy, I present to you ... The MK-215 2.0!" He said, showing him the suit.

Brian grimaced when he saw the improvement of the suit since nothing had changed, except for the weapons, but it was the same suit.

Brian: "Eh ... thank you very much Dr. Charles, I think" -he said backing a little -"I think I should go, ¡Skateboard!" He said, calling it.

The skateboard flew so fast that it did not notice that it was flying in the direction where Dr. Charles was, who turned it to get dizzy, Brian quickly got into his skateboard leaving the place. Katya observed the place where she had gone and Dr. Charles was recovering from the dizziness.

Katya: "You can do it, boy" -she said hopefully in his tone.

Dr. Charles: "Oh, I forgot!" -He said making Katya turn around to see him- "I forgot to give him the ...

* * *

In the heavens, Brian was sitting on his skateboard while watching the city from above. Now with his improved suit had a chance to beat him, when thinking about it, the suit began to transmit static sounds making them realize it.

MK-215: "You have a message, Brian" -he said.

At the time of making the static sounds again, the voice that spoke was that of Winston who in his voice was getting a bit uncomfortable.

Winston: "Hey boy, I'm Winston. I call you here because ... Hehe ... oh, I do not know how to tell you, but ... "-he said while sighing a little-" The girl with pigtails escaped to Numbani "-he said this laughing a bit as if it was a joke, although it was not.

Brian rolled his eyes at the statement he said the gorilla scientist.

Brian: "Oh, fuck ..."

 **End of Chapter 14**


	15. Trip to Numbani

**Chapter 15**

 **-Retrospective scene-**

Alejandra and Soldier 76 had finally arrived at the base very tired after the confrontation against "The Darkness", Jack ordered Alejandra to go to a room while he went to the meeting room to talk to the others. Alejandra did as she was told and went out of the base waiting for Brian to arrive.

Alejandra: "Coming to that factory was not the best idea I had" -she said as she sat on the floor observing the place- "But we still managed to escape with life" -she said accommodating her pigtails.

She was so distracted straightening her pigtails that she did not hear the vibrator of her cell phone that was calling her, when she finished getting ready she got up to enter the base to observe Soldier 76, Tracer, Mercy and Mcree running while they were getting on a plane. Alejandra leaned out a little to observe the plane that was taking off from the base and now she was alone without knowing any of the agents that were in the base.

Alejandra: "Great, now what do I do?" -She said to herself.

Suddenly, she hear her cell phone ringing, indicating that she was calling.

Alejandra: "Buenas" -she said politely.

"Hi Ale," said a voice she had not heard for some time.

Alejandra: "Efi?" -she ask.

Efi: "Yes, the same. How have you been? "-She said very happy.

Alejandra: "Well ... not so good" -she said a little discouraged.

Efi: "Something wrong?" -she ask.

Alejandra: "Yes, I'm at the base of Overwatch completely alone"

Efi: "Why are you there?"

Alejandra: "I met Brian so ... Efi, ¿could you please take me to Numbani?" -she beg.

Efi: "Uhm ... Very well, I'll call Orisa to pick you up"

Alejandra: "Thank you very much, friend" -she said, thanking her.

Efi: "No of that" -she said cutting the line.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Alejandra awaits the arrival of Orisa so that she could take her to Numbani and spend time with Efi taking advantage of Brian being occupied with "The Darkness", when walking for a while I watch Orisa in the sky who was flying with some thrusters placed in her 4 legs. At the time of landing it went directly to Alejandra.

Orisa: "Hello Alejandra, it's nice to see you again" -she said.

Alejandra: "I'm also happy to see you again, Orisa" -she smiled at her.

Orisa: "Well, are we leaving?"

Alejandra: "Ok"

She climbed up from behind Orisa holding tightly so she would not fall and Orisa activated the thrusters by leaving the base while not realizing that the Overwatch scientist Winston was looking for her.

Winston: "Where is that girl?" He asked.

 **-End of the Retrospective Scene-**

Numbani

Orisa walked holding Alejandra from behind, heading towards the workshop of her creator, Efi Oradele. It had been quite a long trip for her, but it did not affect her at all just because she liked to see the Mexican girl again.

Orisa: "I'm glad you're with us again Alejandra, Miss Efi will be very happy to see you again" -she said.

Alejandra: "Yes, I'm also happy to meet her again"

Orisa: "Since you and young Brian saw each other for the last time, I can not stop thinking about the adventures that Miss Efi had with you" -she said stopping.

In doing so, they saw that they had arrived at the workshop. Alejandra got off Orisa and she played twice so she could open them and it was done, Efi slowly opened the door having a happy expression on her face.

Efi: "Ale! Good to see you again" -she said holding her.

Alejandra: "Likewise, Efi" -she said returning the hug.

Both friends hugged tightly while Orisa stared at them with a cheerful expression that could be seen in her eyes. After a few seconds both were released to see each other's faces.

Efi: "And Brian?" -she ask.

Alejandra winced as she remembered what the boy from the museum was doing at the time.

Alejandra: "Well, he's on a mission" -she told her.

Efi: "Well, let's go into the workshop then"

Efi, Alejandra and Orisa entered the workshop to continue talking about the moments each had after their separation.

Minutes had passed since Brian was traveling all over Numbani in search of the only place where Alejandra could be: Efi Oradele's workshop. he looked around until he finally found the workshop, he landed where the front door was and I climbed down from his skateboard to knock on the door.

"Good evening, what's in it for you?" -Said a voice from the hatch of the door.

Brian could recognize the voice with whom he spoke and gave a slight sigh before speaking.

Brian: "Orisa, it's me, Brian" -he answered.

"Who?"

Brian rolled his eyes when he heard what he had just said, went to the door to answer him.

Brian: "How about who am I?! Come on, Orisa, it's me, Brian. "

Suddenly, he heard some laughter coming from the door and seemed to be laughter of girls, Brian narrowed his eyes to know who it was when they opened the door for him to enter. Upon entering, he observe Efi who was behind the door laughing at the joke that she just made him.

Efi: "Hello Brian, I like your visit" -she said still laughing.

Brian stared at her for a few seconds and sighed deeply so he could calm down a bit.

Brian: "I'm also happy to see you, Efi" -he said as he walked to where Alejandra was- "However, the reason I'm here is because a certain girl escaped from the base of Overwatch" -he said looking at her.

Alejandra: "Hey, I came here because I was a little bored at the base" -she crossed her arms as she got closer to Brian- "And you said that I would help you defeat _the darkness_ after what he did to my mother "

Brian could see Alejandra who she was almost in his size, although he look down since she was doing tiptoes trying to keep her balance. He rubbed his forehead as he watched her.

Brian: "Look, I told you that damn parasite will fall for what he did to your mother. Just be patient, okay? "

When he said that, Alejandra stuck out her tongue making Brian raise an eyebrow at her childish attitude.

Brian (Mind): "How childish" -he thought looking at her.

From there, with her 2 fingers grasped his tongue moving it while moving it in her mouth, Alejandra was turning red when observing what she did to him and she moved away from him while she shook her lips. Brian stared at her and turned to look at Efi who was watching everything.

Efi: "I ... I do not know what I'll say when I see that" she said almost perplexed.

Brian sighed as he went to sit down while he waited for another fight against Deathorgs, who was ALREADY in Numbani.

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Let's start again with the fight

**Chapter 16**

Outside Efi's workshop, Brian was leaning against the wall while talking with the genius girl from this place. He had told him about Deathorgs and his desire to end both Overwatch and Talon.

Efi: "With that, there is a human-omnic who wants to destroy Overwatch and Talon" -she asked in surprise.

Brian: "Yes, and now I must stop him from not only wanting to destroy both organizations" -he said looking away.

For Brian, Deathorgs has been his attention since he saw it for the first time. He wanted to kill him at once so he could not cause more damage.

"Hey girl! We brought what you told us!" -Shouted a somewhat crazy voice.

Both Efi and Brian turned to look at two people who looked crazy about their appearances, more for which he had shouted.

Efi: "Ah, finally come, gentlemen" -she said as she approached them.

Brian had enough memory to recognize the people who were with Efi and were none other than the craziest thieves he had ever had on earth: Junkrat and Roadhog.

Junkrat: "That's right, little. We brought what you asked for without stealing anything ... I think "-he said while laughing a little.

Roadhog: "Idiot ..." -he shook his head.

Junkrat: "Hey, I could not contain myself, you know?" -He said turning his gaze towards his stealing partner.

Efi: "Yes, you Mr. Junkrat will never change"

Junkrat: "Not even if they gave me a million dollars" -he said proudly.

Brian, who was watching everything, did not understand how Efi knew the most wanted thieves on an international level.

Brian (Mind): And what are they doing here? "-He asked himself.

Suddenly, Efi looked everywhere as she searched for the person she wanted to see.

Efi: "Hey guys, have you seen ...?"

Before she could finish, Junkrat started laughing without reason until something came out of him and Efi caught him with her hands to observe the Hamster of Junkertown: Hammond, better known as Wrecking Ball.

Efi: "Oh, there you were, little guy" -she caressed his small head.

Hammond moved his small nose causing Efi to shiver with tenderness while caressing him more. Junkrat suddenly observed Brian who was still leaning against the wall and approached him to look a little closer.

Junkrat: "And who do we have here?" -He said looking into his eyes.

Efi: "He's just a good friend of mine, Mr. Junkrat" -she said, watching both of them.

Brian: "It's true. Now, would not you care to take your burnt and ugly face off my face?" -He said, squinting.

Junkrat: "Ugh, what a character" -he said as he walked away from him.

Brian snorted as he watched him get away from him, but just at that moment a reddish ray appeared from the ground that shot up and disappeared in the brief minutes making Junkrat's face burn even more. Junkrat blinked twice while shaking his head to scream and look for the responsible, to look at Deathorgs who looked at all of them, more to Brian.

Junkrat: "Hey, be careful where you point that thing! You almost burn me ... "

From there, he was interrupted by the screamed of Deathorgs.

Deathorgs: "Shut up, you fucking son of a bitch!" -he shouted as he watched Brian once more -"It's time to end you once and for all"

Brian just stood still watching his adversary, growled as he put his posture to stare at him making his eyes shine in a celestial tone.

Brian: "Good. If you want to destroy me, it is that you come at once" -he said clenching his fists.

Deathorgs growled as he raised his cannon to shoot him, once he pointed it at him so the bullets hit Brian directly. However, Brian had some bracelets in each hand and shook them to get his pistols out of there who was in his suit that he was wearing in his casual clothes. When they were released, they threw lightning bolts that went towards the bullets, making them disappear, leaving Deathorgs almost surprised.

Deathorgs: "Wow, from what I see, you carry some weapons with you. I see that somebody gave them to you so that he could finish me, although unfortunately it is not possible that you do it "- he crossed his arms.

Brian: "Uhm, then it would be a good time to make the attempt" -he said giving a sly smile.

That left Deathorgs almost confused, but he instantly reacted when he observed Brian pointing his guns at him only that, instead of lightning, they were bullets.

Deathorgs: "Damn ..." he said clenching his fist.

Brian ran straight at him to punch him in the face causing him to recoil, Deathorgs grabbed his face while watching Brian and prepared by punching him in the cheek making him bounce some saliva. Brian fell to the ground and got up quickly when Deathorgs was about to step on his chest, but that did not stop him from giving him a hard punch in the stomach and from there clutching him on the cheek causing him to fly backwards until he fell on the ground.

Deathorgs: "Uhm, I think you have a memory of me" -he said as he wiped the blood on his nails.

Brian got up from the floor while clutching his almost bloody cheek, he cleaned himself a bit as he put himself in a fighting pose staring at Deathorgs. With an anger inside of him he ran straight towards Deathorgs again giving him a punch in the face, only this time he take out some metallic parts of his face. Deathorgs tried to attack him, but Brian quickly prepared his elbow to hit him directly on his, making it sound some parts breaking.

Deathorgs made a grinding sound as he prepared his fist to hit Brian, however, he stopped his fist and stared at him.

Deathorgs: "What the fuck ..."

From there, Brian jumped giving him a kick directly in his face causing him to crash into the wall of Efi's workshop, when he left there he walked slowly while holding his hard hit face.

Deathorgs: "Damn, how could this damned wretch be able to ..."

However, just as he was about to finish, he notice that Brian was not in front of him, but was behind him pointing his guns on his back so that …

 **¡FLISH!**

The rays pierced the body of Deathorgs causing him to scream in pain when they stopped, Brian stepped back to save his pistols looking at Deathorgs who was frozen at what he did.

Deathorgs: "Sh ... shit" -he said while his body trembled.

He notice that the human part was leaving the blood that was part of him causing it to touch and his bionic eye began to fail, knowing that he could not do anything about it was shot leaving the place.

Junkrat: "Eh ... Who was that?" -He said, looking at the sky.

Everyone watched the sky watching the dark smoke that left Deathorgs grace to his thrusters, Efi approached Brian who was accommodating his neck.

Efi: "With that he is _the darkness_ " - she told him.

Brian: "Yes, I think I should stop him already knowing that his body is almost damaged" -he said as he wiped his face from the scratch he received.

Efi: "Well, at least we are all safe"

Upon hearing her, Brian sighed knowing that he was right about that ... of course. If it was not that Deathorgs was still in Numbani, he just hid in the back wall of the workshop while covering the mouth of his hostage who was Alejandra.

 **End of Chapter 16**


	17. Kidnapping

**Chapter 17**

In the abandoned building, Alejandra was tied in a chair moving abruptly to be able to free herself from there. She screamed in case anyone was there for her rescue making Deathorgs a little desperate because of her screams.

Deathorgs: "Mother bitch ... Shut up!" -He shouted at her.

Alejandra remained silent when they shouted and she was silent looking down, Deathorgs with a stomp made a few cracks leaving his mark there to release all his anger that he had inside.

Deathorgs: Damn ... for every fight I take with that imbecile, my body becomes weaker and weaker "-he said, grabbing his forehead so as not to release his anger that he still had-" I have to make some improvements to my body so that damn boy do not have superiority of me".

Deathorgs turned his gaze to where Alejandra was making him come closer to her to look at her face that seemed very scared.

Deathorgs: "That's why you kidnap, you're the perfect hostage for my plan" -he said giving her a macabre look.

Alejandra: "Please, get me out of here. I have nothing to do with your affairs" .she said begging him to let her go.

Deathorgs just looked at her and slowly shook her head making Alejandra shudder even more.

Deathorgs: "I'm afraid that will not be possible, dear. You are the key to make my plan work" -he said kneeling on his knees to be to the position she was.

Alejandra looked a little confused at what the human-omnic had just said about the key.

Alejandra: "Me?"

Deathorgs: "Sure," he said, making his bionic eye light up a little. "When I fought with that boy, he would become increasingly aggressive when you were in danger. I do not know about you, but you have a slight _concern_ towards you "-he said getting up.

Suddenly, Alejandra blushed at what Deathorgs had just said about Brian's concern for her, making her already knew what he meant by that.

Deathorgs: "He still does not know that I have you kidnapped, but soon he will know"

Deathorgs remained motionless as a statue while Alejandra kept moving to get free of the chair without any success, however, stopped moving when she notice that the door that was slightly open appeared a dark mist from nowhere that made her a little pale. Deathorgs slowly moved his face to witness the fog and guessed who it was when he heard a slow laugh.

" **Heh, heh, heh!** " Said the mysterious being who had arrived ... Reaper.

Deathorgs turned to watch the mercenary Talon with all the anger fills that made strongly illuminate his bionic eye, Reaper stood still while watching that Deathorgs was face to face with him and that made quickly mercenary draw their guns to shoot.

Reaper: "Die ..." he said, shooting him.

Deathorgs dodged every bullet that came towards him and turned his arm into a blade while trying to hit him to stab him, but every time he did, the mercenary always turned into a fog so he would not be stabbing.

Reaper: "I see you're still killing me, so what do you think? I'll do the same with you" -he said, laughing at him.

Upon hearing his laughter, Deathorgs was more than furious that made his bionic eye even brighter. He prepared his cannon so he could shoot him and Reaper again turned into fog to avoid being targeted. Deathorgs stood still when he felt a shotgun aiming his head back as he listened to the malignant laughter of Talon's mercenary.

Reaper: " ** _It's time for your end ..._** " he said putting his finger on the trigger.

Deathorgs to hear it, which remained motionless for a few seconds until ...

 **¡STAB!**

He prepared his blade to attack him by surprise by hitting his chest causing Reaper to lose his breath while he laughed at the mercenary.

Deathorgs: " **Hehehe** ... Even if you're already 'dead', I'll keep digging my blade into you until you can not" -he said looking at him in his mask.

Reaper was panting until he laughed a bit having Deathorgs miss a bit too.

Reaper: "Hehehe ... you've fallen"

Deathorgs raised an eyebrow as he heard a fast sound approaching him and quickly with his omnic hand stopped what it would be, a ball of yellow energy that belonged to the scientist of Talon: Moira.

Moira: "Damn, that wretch could dodge it" -she said grunting between her teeth.

Upon hearing her, his blade was electrocuted causing Reaper to receive the electric shock that caused it to become fog. Moira was a little motionless when she observed Deathorgs who moved slowly to witness that ... his pupil had disappeared making his face totally sinister.

Deathorgs: " _ **Now you are still, bitch**_ " -he shined his bionic eye again.

Moira turned pale when she observed Deathorgs pointing her with her cannon that activated her to disappear her from the face of the earth, fortunately for her, she could save herself because she threw herself to the ground so as not to be shocked, but that did not stop her from had some scratches when falling to the ground. At the end of the beam, Moira was getting ready to get up until she saw the tip of Deathorgs' knife pointing towards her nose observing her macabre gaze.

Deathorgs: " ** _It's time for you to go directly to the ..._** "

 **¡PUM!**

Surprisingly for him, he was attacked from behind while he stopped by digging his fingers into the ground to stop following. At the time of doing so, he observe the person who hit him and narrowed his eye when he saw that it was the 2 old Overwatch agents: Reinhardt and Ana.

Reinhardt: "HA! Directly to the shot "-he said putting a victory posture.

Ana stared at him and raised her rifle to point at Deathorgs.

Ana: "Good blow, Reinhardt" - she said pointing to the human-omnic.

Deathorgs to see that he had no choice but to escape to improve his body for the final battle not without first saying a few words to those who were in the building.

Deathorgs: " **You guys are just a damn nuisance to this world** " -said very threateningly.

By saying that, he escape from the building, leaving the agents of each organization in absolute silence. Ana watched who her teammate was before becoming her enemy, Gabriel Reyes.

Ana: "Oh, Gabriel ..." she said to herself as she watched him lying on the floor.

Reinhardt: "Damn, that unhappy guy has escaped us" -he said with an anger inside.

Ana: "Quiet Rein, we did not come for him exactly" -she said keeping her rifle.

Reinhardt: "Oh sure, I forgot about that hahaha" - he laughed a little.

Suddenly, it was heard a few steps that came directly to the Overwatch agents who were helping Alejandra out of her mooring and it was Katya Volskaya. As she walk towards them, she see Reaper who was still lying and he growled as usual, Katya only raised an eyebrow and continued on her way. Alejandra already freed thanks to Reinhardt, she see Katya who was standing right where she was.

Katya: "Girl ..." -she said looking her straight in the eyes- "Since you are a close friend of that boy, I need your help"

Alejandra was a little surprised to hear her. Katya sighed and turned to show her what could be, the perfect weapon to defeat Deathorgs once and for all.

Katya: "Listen, you'll give this to him so he can defeat that guy" -she said showing it the perfect weapon.

Alejandra gasped at the sight of the weapon she showed it and all the agents were perplexed to see what the weapon looked like.

Reaper: "Really? ..."

 **End of Chapter 17**


	18. Preparing for the other fight

**Chapter 18**

In the night skies, Brian flew on his skateboard very desperately knowing about the kidnapping of Alejandra by Deathorgs. He had left Numbani when he learned of his absence and went with Orisa and Efi because they wanted to go directly to the place where Dr. Charles indicated: the abandoned building.

Brian (Mind): "Damn it, I did not realize it" -he thought grunting.

He flew as fast as he could looking for each building until he found it, watched from above both Alejandra and Katya Volskaya, Dr. Charles, Reinhardt and Ana. He went down to the building leaving his skateboard while walking slowly, Efi ran to Alejandra to hug her knowing that it was well.

Efi: "Ale, good thing you're fine" -she hugged her tightly.

Ale gave her a warm smile while caressing her fluffy hair, but she looked up when she saw that Brian was looking at her and by his expression indicated that he was upset with her.

Dr. Charles: "I see you have arrived just in time, boy" -he said looking at him.

Brian did not say a word since he was concentrating on Alejandra who was also looking at him.

Alejandra: "H-hi, Brian" -she said timidly.

Brian moved closer to her making her shrug her shoulders looking down, but she took a deep breath to finally talk to him.

Alejandra: "Listen, I know you told me to stay in the workshop and you're angry with me now. I just want to tell you that ... "

At the moment of finishing what she was going to say, Brian stopped her to ... give her a hug.

Everyone was confused to see the act that starred the boy from the museum with the daughter of the baker, but did not stop Efi from saying "Aww" to see that scene. Alejandra remained still watching the blue eyes of the young American who also looked at her.

Brian: "I ... I'm glad you're well, Ale" -he said a bit embarrassing.

Alejandra gave a tender smile when she saw her concern for her and that made her love grow more towards the young American. However, Brian noticed that the adults were watching everything and quickly pulled away from her while coughing embarrassingly looking away.

Brian: Eh ... well ... Novelty?" -He said making everyone forget what they saw moments ago.

Dr. Charles: "Ok. Since you are here, boy, we have something that will serve to destroy Deathorgs"

Brian raised his eyebrows at the mention of the weapon he would need to destroy Deathorgs.

Brian: "And what is it?"

From there, Dr. Charles gave a smile at his question, preparing to name the weapon.

Dr. Charles: "It's about ..."

 **¡SPLISH!**

To the doctor's disgrace, a glow was seen far away from the city and everyone watched where he was. Brian guessed who had made the glow.

Brian: "He already gave his signal" -he said, getting on his skateboard.

Dr. Charles: "Wait a minute! I still did not tell you about ... "

And again in his misfortune, Brian had gone to where the glow was causing the doctor to snort and lower his head. Alejandra observed in the place where she had gone and prayed with everything so that nothing would happen, Efi approached her looking also the direction where she was looking.

Efi: "He will achieve it, we only have faith in him" -she told Alejandra.

Alejandra looked at her and nodded slightly looking at the sky again.

Brian flew in the skies going straight to where the glow was that he had seen an instant, he flew with everything until he got directly where he was provoked and he also found the person who had made the glow: Deathorgs.

Brian: "I knew you had made that glow" -he said crossing his arms.

Deathorgs just stared at him until he laughed lightly making the museum boy raise an eyebrow.

Brian: "What?"

Deathorgs: "You've come, I'm glad. Now, we can start our last fight "

Brian: "Last, huh? ... well, I think I agree with you about that" -he said making his knuckles creak.

Deathorgs: "Yes, and what better place than in the place where your life changed drastically"

Brian: "What do you mean ...?"

At the moment of asking, I look up to see the place I had not seen a while ago.

Brian: "This ... this has to be a damn joke"

 **End of Chapter 18**


	19. The place where your life changed

**Chapter 19**

He did not know that it would be a joke to observe the place, but seeing the look of Deathorgs that conveyed a sly smile on himself, he thought it was not a joke. He watch with observation the place making memories come to his mind to know what it was where his whole life took an unexpected turn ... the museum of Overwatch.

Deathorgs: "Surprised to visit this place, right?" -He said sarcastically.

Brian did not look at him since his concentration was in the museum and he let him speak without giving it a minimum importance.

Deathorgs: "I thought it would be perfect to visit a place **SO** remembered for you" -he said looking at the museum- "As I understand, you and your little brother visited this place months ago and were also involved in the attack that occurred".

Brian, hearing that, remembered that moment when he did not believe in anything until he took Doomfist's gauntlet and heard the words Tracer told him about the world needing more heroes. He watch Deathorgs go down to the museum and he did the same.

Brian: "Why did I just have to be there?" -He said to himself.

When he went down to the museum, he noticed that nothing had changed in its entirety after his last visit. Everything remained in order and without any change, he look at Deathorgs who observes something from above and was a kind of small flying ball.

Deathorgs: "Ah ... I forgot to tell you that we are live. Well, not all the people in the world, but Overwatch, Talon and some acquaintances of yours ... "-he said as he relaxed a little to finish what he was going to say -" **SO THAT THEY SEE HOW I KILL YOU** " -he said raising his fist while he pressed it.

Brian growled at what he said and was preparing to attack him as he watched the cameraman who was recording him to the places he told him.

Brian: "Damn ..."

* * *

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

In the laboratory, Jack and Winston watched the recording that was in the museum, which arrived mysteriously at the computer. Jack watched with determination as Brian and Deathorgs talked among themselves and assumed that something was going to follow next.

Winston: "Mr. Morrison, should we go to help him?" -He ask.

Jack remained silent as he turned to watch the other agents who were Mercy, Mcree, Zarya, Tracer, Dva, Lucio, Mei, Zenyatta, Bastion, Genji, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Symmetra and Pharah who watched in a daze at what they saw.

Tracer: "Mr. Morrison, I suggest that ... "

Before I could say anything else, he was interrupted by this one.

Soldier 76: "Lena, let the boy do what he has to do" -he said watching her.

Lena grimaced in disgust and had no choice but to watch the fight that was going to prepare.

* * *

Talon Base- Venencia

Doomfist, Sombra, Moira, Widowmaker and Reaper watched the transmission from the museum from a screen. Reaper grunted as he watched Deathorgs who was still in victory while the others watched with determination the transmission.

Doomfist: "Fighting in the place where that boy's life changed, I find it a bit original in my perspective" -he said looking at the screen.

Sombra: "Well, I trust that boy will win, I say because of what he did to the Titan".

Moira watched Brian with determination from the screen while Widowmaker just stared at the place as she remembered the last time he was there. What Reaper said next left them completely confused to their way of expressing themselves.

Reaper: "Although it sounds strange to you ... I trusted that boy" -he said crossing his arms.

They all stared at him until they turned their eyes to the screen to observe the fight that was going to be prepared.

* * *

Junkertown

Junkrat, Roadhog and Hammond were outside the place while he was with someone who was threatening them with their arrows because they had stolen their bow, that person was Hanzo.

Junkrat: "Hey friend, could not we discuss them with a cup of coffee?" -He said, smiling at his foolishly.

Hanzo: "No ..."

Junkrat: "Well, you miss it" -he said crossing his arms even with his smile.

Roadhog on the other hand, watched the screen that had mysteriously arrived who was transmitting in the museum of Overwatch and there was the boy who had met in Numbani.

Roadhog: "Jamison, look ..." he said without taking his eyes off the screen.

Junkrat turned to look at the screen and approached his face in it while giving a smile.

Junkrat: "Great, wrestling" -said sitting on the floor.

Hanzo also observed the screen and strangely for him, he stayed to observe what was going on in the dispute.

* * *

On the roof of the abandoned building, Alejandra together with Efi, Orisa, Katya Volskaya, Dr. Charles, Reinhardt and Ana watched the screen that showed in the museum who showed Brian along with Deathorgs who were preparing to have a tough fight.

Alejandra: "That will be very bad, Brian has to win" -she said praying for him.

Dr. Charles: "I do not know how this would end" -he shook his head.

Alejandra did not take off her gaze on the screen knowing that Brian was in a big problem without having his suit, but that did not stop her from praying for him to be fine.

Alejandra: "Come on Brian, you can win" she told herself.

* * *

Already in the museum, Brian and Deathorgs stared at each other as he prepared to begin what would be his last fight.

Deathorgs: "Shall we begin?" -He said, lighting up his bionic eye.

Brian cracked his neck as he watched him preparing to give his fight.

Brian: "Let's get rid of this shit"

Both were prepared to start the biggest fight that would have for these two adversaries.

 **End of Chapter 19**


	20. The fight in the museum

**Chapter 20**

Brian was staring at Deathorgs while he was in fight position, Deathorgs towards the same waving his fingers as he stepped back to start the fight.

Deathorgs: "Ready ..."

When saying that, both of them fired, ran forward prepared their fists ready to attack. When arriving, Deathorgs prepared a fist to hit him in the face, but Brian avoided him turning around to prepare his fist. However, Deathorgs continued to hit without getting any hits until Brian gave him a direct kick in the face taking some parts of his face making everyone was surprised to see him.

Dr. Charles: "That guy has trained a lot to achieve that" -he said Katya who was focused on the screen.

Back at the museum, Brian whistled to his skateboard and it came as fast as it could get in the direction where was Deathorgs. He realized and quickly pulled back to not receive the attack of the skateboard making it reach its destination, Brian climbed on it making it rise up while Deathorgs only growled watching him from below.

Deathorgs: "Arg, I'm already getting the bloody patience" -he said as he rose.

Brian flew where he was the giant panels that were hung from above and hid in one to be able to take out his suit.

Brian: "Come on, I have to take out the suit before ..."

 **¡FLISH!**

Suddenly, a powerful beam pierced the panel where it was hidden causing Brian to leave as quickly as possible. He watch Deathorgs who was flying the fastest and stood still while waiting for him, everyone observed that Brian just stood still and some were confused.

Dva: "What are you doing?" -She ask very confused.

Genji: "Apparently, he's waiting for his enemy to come to him and give him a surprise attack" -he said thoughtfully.

Mercy: "Really?" -she question.

Genji simply nodded, making everyone watch the screen intently.

Lucio: "That boy has a very clever plan"

Deathorgs was closer to Brian and the moment he approached, he left his skateboard making a turn making Deathorgs confused. But when he had turned around to watch him, Brian pulled out his bar while throwing it hard where Deathorgs was.

Deathorgs: "What the fuck?!"

 **¡KRAMPSH!**

The bar pierced the chest of Deathorgs causing it to tremble a little and was abruptly removed from him thanks to a kick from Brian, he held on tightly as Deathorgs made it possible to get him out of himself.

Deathorgs: "Get out of me, damn you!" -He shouted.

Brian: "Well, I will. But first…"

He raised a fist and proceeded to hit him in the back many times to give him some marks. Deathorgs endured some blows and turned his head and prepared to do the same.

Deathorgs: "I think it's my turn to play" -he laughed evilly.

Quickly hit his fist in the face of Brian doing it a couple of times and then in the jaw making him draw blood, some were stunned by what he saw that made truncheons so he could counterattack.

Efi: "Come on Brian, you can!" -She said, encouraging him. "Ale, do not you think ...?

At the time of turning, she see that Alejandra was not anywhere and not only her, but Orisa was not there either.

Efi: "Orisa, where are you?" -She said to herself as she turned around.

Brian coughed out a little blood and wiped where there was on his lips, when cleaning his eyes began to glow in a blue tone while preparing a fist and giving him strongly in the face of Deathorgs. At the moment of giving him, he left it by turning down to land on a sculpture. With legs spread apart and a hand to hold on, he notice that the statue that had landed had the Overwatch logo and made everyone happy that he could save himself from that fall.

Moira: "The boy has good skills, I must admit that what infected him caused his body to modify his DNA to be a good body for fights" -she said watching him.

Sombra: "Yes, yes, the only thing I want to see is a good fight" -she said eating some popcorn.

Reaper: "Sombra, is that necessary?" -He said looking at her.

Sombra: "At important moments ... Yes" -she said without looking at him.

Reaper growled and stared at the screen to know what would happen next.

Already in the museum, Brian stood up while watching a powerful ray approaching him and quickly left the sculpture causing the lightning to pass through it from the center.

Brian: "I think it's time to give you what you deserve" -he said as he landed where he was.

This prepared a fist only to crash into the arm of Deathorgs who was in his head to cover it, Deathorgs tried to punch him, but managed to only hit the ground as Brian stepped back to not receive it. Brian took a turn raising his leg to crash into the arms of Deathorgs that formed an 'X' in his chest, this prepared his gun to throw him making Brian turn to his right side to not receive it. When the lightning did not work he decided to give it a kick turn without achieving any success since Brian stretched backwards not to receive it, it is at that time when the boy gave him a strong blow to the jaw causing him to raise a little and prepare his legs for throw it back. Deathorgs stopped at the moment of going back while breathing.

Deathorgs: "How is it possible? That boy has the strength of a demigod" -he said as he breathed heavily.

They both looked at each other and ran between them to continue the fight until ...

 **¡FLASH!**

Lightning went directly to Deathorgs causing him to fall to the ground causing Brian and the others who were watching to get confused and wondering who the attack was.

Brian: "Who has thrown the ...?"

Just when he was going to finish what he was going to say, he look at the person who carried a near-giant gun and looked at him too: Alejandra. Everyone was surprised to learn that she had been the one who had shot and that left Soldier 76 almost stunned by what he had seen. Deathorgs got up after receiving the shot and watched the 2 young people who watched him.

Deathorgs: "Mother fucker, this has been the last!" -He scream.

When saying that, he shot out making a big crack up leaving the museum.

Alejandra: "I think this does not look good" -she said, watching in the crack.

Brian stared at the crack by squeezing his right fist that indicated a strong blow.

Brian: "Still missing more ..."

 **End of Chapter 20**


	21. Admire my new transformation

**Chapter 21**

Deathorgs flying high in California watching the night city, taking some hits from Brian, he realized how strong he had become with the passing of his fight.

Deathorgs: "I think the final fight will take place here" -he told himself.

The floating camera was also in the sky recording it making those who were looking at it confuse why it was in heaven.

Zarya: "And now what will he do?"

Mcree: "Nothing good apparently"

Torbjörn: "He has something hidden to attack" -he supposed.

Jack watched with determination the screen that showed Brian riding his skateboard and Alejandra who was on the back of Orisa who took her to the museum so she could help him. Brian stopped a bit away from Deathorgs while Alejandra and Orisa was on the roof of a building.

Brian: "Stop this once, Deathorgs. It's time for your damn plan to end" -he said warning him fiercely.

The only thing he could get from him was his slight laugh that caused the boy from the museum to squint when the human-omnic turned to him.

Deathorgs: "No, we still need the best of our confrontation" -he shook his head even with his slight laugh.

 **Sombra: "What did you mean by that?" She said confused.**

Brian: "Oh yes, what's the _best_ you say?" -He said.

Deathorgs looked at him even having his slight laugh.

Deathorgs: "It's time to ... **_level up_** " -he said grimly.

That tone made what they were watching realize that something evil was going to appear between their eyes.

Soldier 76: "What did you mean by that?"

By saying that, Deathorgs' bionic eye was blinking rapidly as red rays came and went throughout his body causing it to tremble very quickly.

Brian: "Oh shit ..."

Deathorgs: " _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

The body of Deathorgs began to transmit red rays that were running in him or simply disappeared, the people who were in the city observed the red flash that illuminated the sky making it the attention of everything.

Deathorgs: " **It's time to show everything about me!** " He said laughing.

Deathorgs' right arm began to have thick golden lines that went from one side to another and his hand had a red dot that had black lines for each sharp fingers, his whole body was now completely silvery with 2 red lines on the left side of his chest while on the right there was a sample of his human body. His barrel had 2 spikes on each side and was very silver and also his legs and he did not lose his green fur skirt. His face now had almost all the silver face having 3 lines in his mouth and his bionic eye was now perfect and the human part only showed both his forehead and his eye who opened it to reveal that he had his pupil.

At the moment of finishing his new transformation, Brian had the eyes in white when observing the new version of Deathorgs that made him doubt in that if it could win to him. All that they were observing were perplexed to observe him.

Dr. Charles: "Oh no! That really got really bad" -he said with blank eyes.

Katya: "Now everything is lost" -she said with a tone that she would never express in public ... fear.

Brian watched the new Deathorgs who watched himself admiring his new transformation.

Deathorgs: "Surprised? This improvement is better than the original. It is very effective, resistant and ... strong" -he said that last glowing bionic eye.

Brian watched him for the last time and went straight to the building where Alejandra and Orisa were.

Brian: "Orisa, please take Alejandra out of here"

Alejandra: "What?! No Brian, I have to ... "

However, she could not finish because Orisa took charge and took her away from the building leaving they alone. Deathorgs watched from above that Brian took off his casual outfit to reveal his suit indicating he was ready for his final fight.

Deathorgs: "Good choice. It's time to start "

Brian posed watching Deathorgs from below preparing for what would be, his last fight.

 **End of Chapter 21**

So far this chapter, the story is coming to an end with 3 chapters to conclude it. Thanks to the people who see my story.


	22. Here we will decide

**Chapter 22**

Deathorgs watched Brian from above preparing to make an attack, all who observed what was happening were in the anguish of knowing if Brian would win. Alejandra, who was being held by Orisa, began to wobble on her so she could leave.

Alejandra: "Orisa, let me out" -she said trying to escape her grip.

Orisa: "I would, Ale. But Brian ordered me to take you out of there" -she replied.

Alejandra snorted when she heard it and watched Brian who watched his enemy began to drag his feet indicating that he was ready for the fight.

Brian: "Let's start now" -he said narrowing his eyes.

Deathorgs: "Your desires are orders" -he said activating his thrusters.

Deathorgs flew directly to where Brian was preparing his fist to hit him, Brian watched and turned back as he watched as Deathorgs crashed his fist into the ground making a big crack.

Deathorgs: "Damn, always with your turns of ..."

At that moment, Brian gave him a direct kick in the bottom of his head and took a turn to punch him just to observe that Deathorgs came back to avoid receiving the blow.

Brian: "I see that your new body has improved a lot" -he said crunching his neck.

Deathorgs: "And you have not seen it at all, boy" -he said, squinting his eye.

Deathorgs flew at him with a beating on his jaw causing Brian to scream in pain and from there he began to enlist his metal claws to scratch his face, but Brian dodged his attack and grabbed his fist while pulling out of his suit his electric stick. He released Deathorgs' metal fist and put his staff straight in his face to receive the electric shock, Deathorgs managed to get the stick by punching Brian's chest out of the way. Brian restrained himself from continuing to slide his feet on the ground and watched Deathorgs with a smile.

Brian: "I'm starting to like this" -he said, standing firm.

Deathorgs: "I also feel the same"

Brian: "Shall we continue with the fight or will we start talking?" -He said crossing his arms.

Deathorgs: "The fight sounds much better" -he said preparing to launch towards him.

Both were thrown kicking and kicking without stopping, Brian gave everything of him to finish once and for all Deathorgs while watching the floating camera that was recording those who looked at him and Deathorgs. Overwatch, Talon and the rest of the people watched the fight that was taking place and did not look away from the screen.

Genji: "That boy has very agile skills" -he said watching the screen.

Torbjörn: "That's because of the experiment he had with Sven a long time ago"

Mercy watched Tracer who was attentive on the screen joining her hands babbling things, she approached the British and put her hand on his shoulder.

Mercy: "Lena, is something happening to you?" -She ask.

Tracer: "Well ... I'm just worried about the boy, if something happens to him ..."

Soldier 76: "Easy, Lena" -he interrupted- "The boy knows what he's doing, he's not going to lose" -he said watching the fight.

Tracer grimaced and began to watch the fight. Talon on the other hand, watched as the boy gave good blows to Deathorgs while he was doing the same with him.

Doomfist: "That boy, how is it that he has that strength?" -He said in astonishment as he watched him.

Sombra: "Dah, he was the victim of the experiment of that little man in the blue suit. You're just like that because he won you in Numbani "

Doomfist: "What did you mean ..."

Reaper: "Silence, I want to see how it ends" -he said to both of them.

Widowmaker: "Sombra, you could just shut up" -she told her.

Sombra narrowed her eyes and began to watch the fight as she whispered to herself.

Sombra: "At least I do not let myself be hit by him with a gauntlet" -she whispered to herself.

In the fight, Brian punched Deathorgs right in the face causing him to back off when he received it. Elsewhere, Alejandra watched the whole fight as she took something out of her pocket.

Orisa: "What are you looking for, Ale?" -She ask curiously.

Alejandra: "Something that will help Brian in the fight" -she said taking out what she was looking for.

Orisa observed that Alejandra had a small bottle that contained a greenish liquid, Alejandra took out the bottle and put it a little on the end of the bar who had it and noticed that a small steam was coming out.

Alejandra (Mind): "If I want to help Brian and become a heroine, I have to do the right thing" -she thought, observing the bar.

Orisa: "And that will help him in defeating him?"

Alejandra nodded and waited for the right moment to attack.

Alejandra: "Come on Ale, believe in yourself" -she said to herself.

Deathorgs hit Brian's face hard and sent him back to another building where Alejandra was and Orisa made her fall to the ground while moaning in pain.

 **Junkrat: "LAUNCHING FIST!" He shouted as he watched the blow.**

 **Roadhog/Hanzo: "Shut up!" They shouted in unison.**

Junkrat shrugged as he listened to Hammond's giggle.

 **Junkrat: "Oh, what screamers"**

Brian got up from the ground and I noticed that Deathorgs was where he was and quickly he put his claws in his suit making a direct mark on his chest.

MK-215: "This ... does not ... cause me anything ... just fight, Brian" -he said.

Brian could not react as he was kicked in the stomach and hit in the face causing him to draw blood and covered when Deathorgs flew quickly to him only to scratch the left sleeve of the suit, everyone observed that he was almost lost and prayed that it does not happen.

Deathorgs: "I see you've lost your agi ..."

When he finished what he was going to say, a lightning bolt went directly into his bionic eye causing him to become as in his original version only a little bigger and a few cracks that reached his forehead. He watch Brian hold a gun pointed at him and hold him down while watching him.

Brian: "You said ..."

He ran as fast as he slid to where he was to punch him directly in the chest and to the surprise of the human-omnic, it made him hurt.

Deathorgs: "AAARGGG!" -He scream.

From there, Brian took out his pistol again pointing at Deathorgs right leg and shot him a hole. Deathorgs shouted once more and prepared his gun to shoot him, Brian did the same pulling out his pistols while his eyes shone once again causing both lethal weapons to gather and prepare their attacks making the carriers look at each other.

 **¡POW!**

An explosion was caused causing the building to move and make a giant noise so that people could hear it, Orisa covered Alejandra protecting it from the explosion while the camera moved away a little to show the smoke that came out of there. Brian and Deathorgs fell on different sides with some injuries they received in the explosion. Deathorgs got up first and watched Brian who was on the floor and walked slowly preparing his claws to kill him.

Deathorgs: "Finally, my time has come" -he said.

Brian watched him approaching and got up without moving from there.

Deathorgs: "The time has come ... in which ... I ended up with you ... at once ... FOR ALL!" -He scream preparing his claws.

Brian only gave a sly smile when he watch Deathorgs paralyze a little and that was because ... he had the tip of the bar straight in his chest causing the greenish liquid to fall on him.

Brian (Mind): "You did it right, Ale"

 **End of Chapter 22**


	23. The perfect weapon

**Chapter 23**

All they were looking at could not believe what their eyes saw, they thought it was a joke, but it turned out not to be true. Alejandra, the shy Mexican girl had now become a brave girl who could cross SHE alone the bar to Deathorgs, Jack was watching her for a while to see her through the bar in the human-omnic body.

Winston: "Mr. Morrison, are you okay?" -he ask.

Jack blinked and looked at Winston and the rest of the team who looked at him strangely.

Soldier 76: "Nothing, let's keep looking" -he said without any concern.

In Talon, Sombra watched as Alejandra crossed the bar towards the body of Deathorgs and a smile was on her face as she watched the screen.

Sombra: "Well done Ale, you're not a shy girl anymore"

Moira: "How is it that girl could just do that against that threat?" -She said completely stunned by what she saw.

Sombra: "Just look, do not talk," -she said causing the scientist to growl.

Deathorgs observed the tip of the bar who had a greenish liquid that made his body begin to transmit discomfort just by receiving it, he made a big crack right in the chest that made part of the greenish liquid stain on him.

Deathorgs: "Damn ... what ... what ... What did you put on?!" -He scream at the top of his lungs.

Alejandra held the bar and began to explain to the human-omnic.

Alejandra: "From what Dr. Charles told me, it's a liquid substance that has a high dose of poison that allows your body to weaken little by little" -She explain.

Deathorgs moaned because of the liquid that was in his body that was feeling effects, it was as if everything was melting in there.

Deathorgs: "I hurt like hell" -he said.

Dr. Charles who was observed, thought about the effects he did for the substance that he believe.

Katya: "Dr. Charles, what is that what that substance has? "

Dr. Charles: "You see Mrs. Volskaya, that substance I call 'LiQ-204'. It contains some small pigments that are so lethal to the human body or in that case, human-omnico. If the substance is introduced into the body this will cause a total damage to the person who was introduced causing a severe death "-he explain to detail.

Katya: "Then, will it mean that I can finally defeat him with that?"

Dr. Charles was left thinking about the question he asked and gave him a shrug.

Dr. Charles: "It may be, but I'm not confirming it"

Both were watching the screen that showed the shocked Deathorgs who watched Alejandra with an anger inside, she took the bar from his chest and away from him in case he attacked.

Deathorgs: "Urg ... Damn, how ... how is that possible, this can not be happening to me" -he said.

Surprisingly for him, he was hit by a punch by Brian who knocked him to the ground making his body move madly leaving dark rays all over his body.

Brian: "Your body is feeling the effects of the substance that was in the bar" -he said.

Deathorgs rose from the ground, but that did not stop him from slowly shaking his body, he observed it now with the anger he had.

Brian: "I'll be more serious from now on"

Deathorgs: "Oh yes? **I DO NOT CARE! STILL HAVING A LITTLE STRENGTH THAT YOU HAVE, I'LL KILL YOU EQUALLY!"**

Brian's eyes once again blazed and I prepare a foot to start fighting him. He made a quick movement making Deathorgs realize it very late getting kicked by him.

Deathorgs: "Arg ... Arg ... This time, I ..."

He could not finish what he was going to say because Brian was nudging him in the face and a direct kick in the stomach that sent him backwards. Deathorgs brake and ran towards him giving him a punch in the face 2 times and the last one was dodged by this receiving a flying kick. Brian jumped high and fell on the shoulders of Deathorgs making him pull down making a crack, he got up even with his body shaking.

Deathorgs: "I'm tired of this stupidity, I'll end this now" -he said angrily.

His arm became a sword and he pointed to where Brian was, however, this achievement easily dodged him and gave him a sly smile by giving a bad spine to the human-omnico. He pulled out his cane quickly and pierced the sword downward making it impossible to remove it.

Deathorgs: "What?! You, son of ... "-this stopped to look at him.

Brian stared at him and watched as Deathorgs' body came out the dark rays that went from one side to another, gave a slight sigh to speak.

Brian: "It's time we finally get through this, Deathorgs" -he said with a firm voice.

Deathorgs growled at just hearing him and then gave a small laugh making Brian miss a bit.

Deathorgs: "And how would you do it, boy? In case you have not noticed, my body is totally unbreakable and I do not think ...

 **¡SLASH!**

Those who watched the screens were once again shocked when they observed something they could not believe, the right arm of Deathorgs that had the sword was split from him due to a shot that was given. Deathorgs was shocked to see his black blood so to speak, lying on the floor with his arm.

Deathorgs: "Sh ... shit" -he said still shocked.

Brian looked forward to observe the person responsible for that, Alejandra who held a weapon that belonged to him. She notice that her hands trembled at the feel of the gun and her gaze was a combination of courage and fear inside.

Brian: "You did ..." -he said without any wonder.

Alejandra stared at the floor voting the gun and walked away a little where she was to be with Orisa.

Deathorgs: "How is it possible ... **HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR A SIMPLE GIRL TO DO THIS TO ME?!** " -He shout with everything.

When saying that, he flew the highest leaving the building. Brian stared at him and then his arm dropped and walked slowly to where Alejandra was.

Brian: "You, ah ... you did it right, Ale" -he said congratulating her so to speak.

Alejandra grabbed her left shoulder looking away trying to give her a smile.

Alejandra: "You ... can you keep fighting with him?"

Brian: "Observing that you almost killed him, I consider him a yes"

Alejandra gave a slight sigh and went to Orisa to get something out, Brian watched her taking something out, but could not see exactly what it was.

Alejandra: "Well, in that case, you will need this" -she said, approaching with what she had taken out.

Brian was surprised to see the weapon that Alejandra was holding and again brought him some memories during the museum ... A gauntlet.

 **End of Chapter 23**

Here they have the penultimate chapter, wait for the end of this story and thanks to the people who read this.


	24. It's time to end up with you, Deathorgs

Here is the final chapter, thanks to the people who saw the sequel, I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 24**

Brian watched with determination the artifact that he would use to fight against Deathorgs, of all the weapons that Dr. Charles could create he had to make a model with which he had already used in the past.

Brian: "A gauntlet ... Really?" -He said.

Alejandra: "Well, Dr. Charles said it would be perfect if you use a weapon so powerful to defeat Deathorgs" -she said giving him a shy smile.

Brian sighed lightly as he looked at the ground upon hearing his statement. Everyone saw the gauntlet and were surprised to see a lethal weapon that just put it would bring destruction, Tracer laughed a little at the attitude of Brian that made memories come to them when fighting Reaper and Widowmaker in the museum.

Tracer: "Poor Brian, I did not expect it" -she told Mercy who was laughing a little.

Talon also looked at the gauntlet and they were stunned and surprised because a gauntlet could beat Deathorgs, Doomfist crossed his arms while watching the screen with determination.

Doomfist: "Uhm ... create a gauntlet almost like mine, I just can not believe it" -he said while shaking his head.

Reaper: "That you complain, I do not think it has the same strength as yours" -he said him.

Doomfist: "Yes, but ..."

Reaper: "Better watch and shut up" -he said making his eyes turn to the screen.

Doomfist stared at him and then watched the screen showing Brian watching the gauntlet. Alejandra observed the gauntlet in detail while proceeding to explain about it.

Alejandra: "Dr. Charles created this gauntlet for the sole purpose of using it in your fight against Deathorgs, so that you can finally defeat it. He told me that I observe your use with the Doomfist gauntlet in the museum and analyze with determination and detail to create a replica" -she said.

Brian watched both Alejandra and the gauntlet, the lower part was a metallic blue tone with straight lines and the part of the hand was black and the fingers were silver with black lines. On the back of the hand was the symbol of the Raynor's Raiders, he really was not sure whether to use it or not until Alejandra proceeded to speak.

Alejandra: "Hey ... I know getting rid of Deathorgs is now your key, but ... I'm not talking about this kind of thing. What I really want to tell you is that, you can achieve it, always believe in you when you are in difficult challenges. I know that you will achieve it ... My hero "

Brian blinked at Alejandra's words. Although getting rid of Deathorgs was not his thing, he had to do it since no one could stop him and with the effects he received thanks to S.P.H from Sven, he had the ability to face him.

Brian: "Ok, I'll take the gauntlet" -he said getting closer to Alejandra.

She smiled and hugged him taking him by surprise, he remained stiff and wrapped his arms in her to continue with his hug. Then, both separated so that Alejandra gave the gauntlet to Brian who held him and looked at him before putting it on.

MK-215: "I think it would benefit you to put it on, Brian. I could help you for the fight" -he said.

Brian grimaced as he watched the gauntlet and prepared his right hand to put it on finally.

Brian (Mind): "Again ... feel that feeling, I did not have it during the museum"

At the thought, he put on the gauntlet immediately and ... nothing. Brian blinked twice while those who watched also did the same.

Brian: "So, nothing surprising?" -He said to himself.

To his surprise, the gauntlet glowed a bluish shade that made the entire gauntlet glow. Brian watched with such astonishment that he did not even notice that his eyes were also glowing and gave a proud smile when the glow disappeared.

Brian: "Well, I'm more than ready" -he said with a smile.

He activated his thrusters and rose away from the building while Orisa approached Alejandra watching the sky where Brian was flying to where Deathorgs was.

Alejandra: "You can win, my hero" -she said to herself.

Deathorgs watched in the sky where Brian was, but apparently he had lost sight of him. He look on each side to be able to look for him and nothing.

Deathorgs: What the hell, why is ...?

 **¡PAF!**

To his great surprise, Brian gave him a big punch that sent him straight down. Brian flew quickly to him to put his feet on his chest to make him fall faster until hit the ground making people surprised and scared at once.

Deathorgs: "You'll see what I AM CAPABLE!" -He scream.

Brian left him to observe that this was going to knock him out and quickly put his arm to avoid the shock and looked at each other, Deathorgs kicked him in the stomach that sent him back and I take that to counteract him. However, Brian activated his thrusters and rose to avoid being hit and kicked him in the face and another that made him hit a wall. Deathorgs rose to where the buildings were and Brian did the same and both gave each other blows and kicks non-stop, the people who were in the city watched the fight and some fled after watching Deathorgs beam fall on a truck which caused a punch from Brian that made him make a small wound on his face.

Deathorgs: "You're a ..." -he said, setting up his cannon.

The cannon was ready to be launched and Brian quickly pulled his bar that was behind his back and nailed it straight into the cannon hole who was about to be shot, he walked away quickly while watching Deathorgs trying to get him out without any success.

Deathorgs: "Shit ..."

 **¡POW!**

An explosion illuminated the night sky of California provoking the observations of the people. Overwatch, Talon and the rest of the people remained open-mouthed to observe the great explosion they saw and weighed that Brian had finally defeated him.

Winston: "Perhaps, the boy ..."

Soldier 76: "Do not ... observe" -he said pointing to the explosion.

They all watched with determination the explosion that had now turned into smoke and revealed a half-injured figure and it was Deathorgs who was in a bad state. His whole body was almost damaged and now he had lost his arm that was joined with his cannon and what there was a piece of him with black blood dripping.

Deathorgs: "The fucking mother, this ... this can not be happening to me" -he said watching while watching Brian -"You, damn son of b ... "

Suddenly, his body began to tremble strongly causing the dark rays to appear and disappear quickly. Brian watched him and looked at the gauntlet who had him squeeze to know what he was going to do.

 **Dr. Charles: "Now is the time, boy! END IT WITH A SINGLE HIT!"**

Brian inhaled and exhaled as he prepared his fist to deliver the final blow while his eyes shone once more. He put his fist back to prepare it and watched Deathorgs who was still paralyzed.

Brian: "The time has come!" -He shouted.

Deathorgs watched him and could not move and thought it would be his end, he cursed himself and Brian as he waited for the end.

Deathorgs: "Perhaps, this will be my destiny" -he said still paralyzed.

Brian flew directly to him preparing his gauntlet who came out of heavenly rays, everyone watched carefully how this would end and were impatient to know how this would end. Brian narrowed his eyes as he moved closer and closer to Deathorgs.

Brian: "I ARRIVE YOUR END! **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! "**

As he approached where he was, Brian threw his fist directly into the face of Deathorgs destroying him completely. The pieces came out of his face and the black blood came out all over his head and he noticed that small lights came out in each part of his body and he heard a sound that meant one thing.

Brian: "That's going to hurt like the ass ..."

 **¡KAAAAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

A huge explosion shook almost the entire place where the people were who hid themselves to avoid any damage. All they observed on the screens were shocked to see that finally, Deathorgs had been defeated by Brian. However, they did not see the body of Brian who had not left the explosion.

 **Zarya: That boy ...**

 **Junkrat: "What happened to him? I do not see it anywhere "**

 **Sombra: "Do not you think that ...?"**

 **Dva: "No, he could not have ..."**

 **Efi: "Brian, Brian, I do not see it anywhere"**

 **Doomfist: That boy, had to ...**

 **Tracer: "No, no, no, he had to survive. I know it"**

Everyone wondered where Brian was at that moment and Alejandra was desperately watching the sky in case there was any trace of him. The explosion had now turned into giant smoke and to the joy of Alejandra, she see the raised gauntlet and the person who owned it: Brian.

Brian: "Oh ... I should have left the explosion as soon as possible" -he complained while laughing weakly.

Alejandra shrieked with joy as everyone who watched also feasted, Talon remained silent while watching Brian who was looking at the gauntlet that was shining indicating that he had total possession of him.

Reaper: "That boy, is a great threat to those villains" -he said turning around.

Sombra: "Like us?" -She ask.

Reaper: "Maybe" -he said as he turned into a dark mist leaving the place without showing his satisfaction at the defeat of Deathorgs.

All Talon watched with surprise the victory of Brian and made sure to stay out of his plans in case he attacked them. Dr. Charles was looking at the screen while listening to the screamed of joy from Efi and Reinhardt.

Dr. Charles: "Apparently, he could think of the perfect point to make the final blow. Very smart on his part" -he said.

Katya also watched the screen and a smile drew her face as she looked at the boy who helped her against Addison.

Katya (Mind): "You did very well, boy"

Brian watched the sky with some smoke that accompanied him and gave a smile of satisfaction to finish his work as a hero, although his body hurt a little and the only thing he thought at that time was rest.

* * *

 **4 days later**

Oasis

In the lab, Dr. Charles was keeping the gauntlet slightly injured in a glass to keep him safe. During those days, Overwatch had congratulated him for his incredible feat and courage that he had when fighting Deathorgs and to his surprise, Talon did the same, although it was Sombra who told him. He also left Efi and Orisa in Numbani and everything had returned to normal, Alejandra's mother was able to leave the capsule that was frozen and Katya Volskaya returned to Russia to continue continuing with her respective work in Volskaya Industries. Now both he and her were preparing to go to their respective countries.

Dr. Charles: "Perfect. The gauntlet is already stored and secured so as not to be stolen, everything is already in peace and tranquility thanks to you, boy" -he said observing him.

Brian: "It was nothing, Dr. I just did what I had to do" -he replied.

Dr. Charles: "Well, soon the plane will come to take them away so they can continue with their respective lives"

From there, he left the place to leave him alone with Alejandra. He had a smile on his face as he recalled his last feat he did for the world, but that smile turned into a grimace when he received an unexpected kiss on the cheek from Alejandra who made him blush a little.

Brian: "Alejandra, was that necessary?" -He said.

Alejandra laughed a little when she saw him react so she nodded and went to the door when she heard that the plane had arrived.

Alejandra: "Yes. Hurry up, you do not want to worry your mom to know you were not home during these days" -she said approaching the door.

Brian: "Do not mention it" -he said, grabbing his forehead.

Just as he was about to approach the door, he noticed in the giant window that in the buildings there was a figure who was standing and it was Soldier 76 who gave him a sign of approval. Brian smiled at that and went to the door to close it.

Brian (Mind): "You have done it once again Brian, you have done it once more" -he said to himself.

And so, ends the story of a boy who, with a few words from a British, could finally understand the meaning of being a hero facing dangerous situations and fighting with really evil people. This is the story of Brian, the boy from the museum.

 **-The end-**

And so it ends, Overwatch: Being a hero again, sequel to You are a hero. Thanks to the people who saw both the first and the second part of this story and I am very grateful that they read it. See you soon.

There will be no third part in case they wanted to know.


End file.
